Righting The Wrongs By Lutherian
by Lutherian
Summary: Set at the end of Ch...Ch...Changes. It's Polar. After the healing in the desert and the chat with Maria and telling her dad about boarding school, Liz went for a walk and finds Michael. They talk. Then things started to change but not in the way you think... The song for Liz's frame of mind and thoughts is Daughtry's It's Not Over and Bryan Adams You can't take me. Review please?
1. Chapter 1- The Walk

Set at the end of Ch...Ch...Changes. It's Polar. After the healing in the desert and the chat with Maria and telling her dad about bordering school, Liz went for a walk and finds Michael. They talk. Then things started to change but not in the way you think... The song for Liz's frame of mind and thoughts is

Daughtry's It's Not Over and Bryan Adams You can't take me.

Chapter 1- The Walk.

Liz was walking. She was saying goodbye to her home town. When she left, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to come back. She wanted, no needed a fresh start to get her life back on track. She needed to get her powers under control. They made her feel extremely uncomfortable and itched like crazy. What Max had tried to do to help her that night had been pushed too far. She thought he needed to balance out her body and powers tonight, not to eradicate them entirely. But no, instead he had decided to push things and her too far.

While she knew Max was only trying to help by fixing things and making things right by trying to return her back to normal, Liz had known she was no longer normal. Ava had told her, had shown her by getting her to save Max when he was in New York with the help of Isabel's powers to astral project her warning to Max.

Still, he _had_ kissed Tess five minutes after telling Liz he loved _her_ and blamed _Tess_ for it, not _himself_ , as he should have done by admitting to it being _his_ fault but it had never happened. Then to make it worse, after she had backed off thanks to his future self, almost wrecking her reputation in the process, by pretending to sleep with Kyle. Only Maria knew the almost full truth of what happened. She did have a promise to keep after all, even if it was killing her. That's why she had broken up with Max by her window that night, using the window to physically shut him out of her life and heart. She still couldn't believe she had said everything she had been holding in that night in one go. Things for her had exploded and she couldn't stop it. She had lost her control tonight and needed to get out now. She felt she had no choice left but to go. She couldn't ever completely forgive Max for his actions.

She was done with denial.

Thanks to Max's actions- either Max's- present and formerly future(now that thought even gave her a headache), Alex was dead, Tess was pregnant and had gone, taking the Granolith with her, almost killing the rest of the royal four in the process. If it wasn't for Maria, Kyle and herself, Michael, Isabel and Max would have been dead, killed by the actions of an unknown traitor that she herself had let in and had done everything in her power to ensure that the royal four would be a complete unit for when the time came.

She had even given up her future husband, happiness and marriage for her, for Tess, at future Max's request to help ensure the present Max would fulfill his destiny and protect the planet, saving lives- including Isabel's and Michael's ( her main reason for her actions in the end)- in the process. That was the other reason she had to go. She blamed herself for Alex's death. That was her price for saving the world, lives and ultimately a traitorous act of letting an enemy into the group.

She could never tell the others the truth now, especially not the protector and second in command, Michael. She honestly had no clue on how he would take it. He would never trust her again after this. Thank goodness Maria hadn't put it all together yet. Another reason to go. Max it seems was driving her out of town. She sighed. Then there was Isabel. Isabel had loved Alex and always would. He was her first love after all. Another reason to keep quiet. She didn't want to face Isabel's anger anymore than she wanted to face Michael's. She had unknowingly betrayed them. That comment about computers and Kyle still puzzled her.

Liz shook her head, looking up and saw Michael sat on a bench on his own. Swallowing at her thoughts, she turned to walk back. Michael stopped that action. He put his hand out and held her arm, much like he had done in Las Cruces, only instead of having her reaction before of fire and rebellion, he found her shoulders slumped in defeat and her body language told him she had given up fighting something, only he wasn't entirely sure what. Her wall wasn't up. Something had torn it down and smashed it to smithereens. He wasn't entirely sure what he thought about that.

Maria's chat with him tonight had given him some insight into her character he hadn't quite seen before. She stonewalled him and others to protect them. She hadn't told Maria about her powers in order to protect her, so to keep her focused on her record demo. She had covered their shifts at the diner to keep them available to handle any alien problems and come up with plans and cover stories to protect them all, including herself, to keep their secret. She had even setup a stonewall around herself to prevent anyone from getting into her life as a form of protection and to help her cope. He was sure Shawn would love to help but she hadn't let him. She hadn't let anyone. She was as isolated as he was with as much of a front as he had. All to protect them.

Her thanks was being constantly hurt by Max as a result. As a group they really didn't deserve her and looking at her now, that look on her face in the half light, he suddenly knew what it meant. He realised she was nowhere near as frustratingly complicated as he had first thought in Vegas at all, just very good at putting up a front instead. Even when she could be dying.

Michael felt her move away and pulled her back. He really needed to get to the bottom of this NOW. ''Sit.'' He moved over and pulled her down next to him. ''So what's up?'' ''Nothing.'' Her tone was sharp, then she softened her tone. ''I'm leaving, she looked up at him, I'm going to the academy tomorrow. I'm already packed. The only reason I'm even out here tonight is to go for a walk to say goodbye to the town. She looked down again. Once I leave, I'm not coming back.'' Michael looked startled. "What?" His hand that had let go of her arm once she had sat down drifted from his lap to her shoulder in a mix of comfort, support and surprise with a look of alarm on his face. ''How did things go in the desert then? I thought Max was going to heal you tonight with Kyle's help.''

That must have been an uncomfortable car ride considering everything Michael thought while scratching his eyebrow in confusion at the present situation. One look at her face told him his answer, it had been. They had been bound together in this situation by her and she felt uncomfortable, grateful yet extremely uncomfortable based on the set of her shoulders and how tense she felt under his hand. He was about to move his hand away when hers gripped his in thanks of his unspoken support with a smile for him. There was still a trace of defeat in her face and a slight look of fear in her eyes but not as much as there was. 'Fear, where had THAT come from?' he thought, making sure not to let his thought show on his face. With a hesitant smile, she finally answered him, looking away.

She then winced as a twinge of pain from a power surge hit her, her hand tightening momentarily on his before it passed and she sighed in relief. He was instantly alarmed. He'd thought her power surges had been stopped, instead it seemed they had been made worse. He frowned as Liz answered.

''Tonight helped to a certain extent, only Max pushed it too far. Instead of bringing my body into balance, he tried to eradicate my powers completely, forgetting that my powers are a part of me. It hurt. My powers rejected what he was doing, my mind and body couldn't take the pain and I blasted him away from me instead of achieving the balance he had looking for in me to happen.'' Liz shrugged. Her hand slipping from his and he grabbed hers, slipping his fingers into hers to tighten his grip, not wanting to lose their physical connection and let her lose the feeling of comfort he could tell she desperately needed.

He brought their joined hands between them onto the bench to breach the hidden wall between them and felt her hand squeeze his lightly in response to his gesture of solidarity between them. She graced him with a smile when he squeezed back a 'you're welcome' while saying out loud with his own smile ''no problem, then his smile slipped into a frown, I'm sorry I helped to cause you pain.'' Her eyes flew to his in surprise.

Her tone gave her away when she spoke but once again she was stopped in her tracks by a shot of pain and she waited for it to subside before speaking. At the look of pain on her face, Michael grew concerned.

Liz spoke again. This time in reassurance. ''Michael, don't. Tonight wasn't your fault, it was Max's for pushing it. You and Kyle did the right thing by helping and Kyle did the right thing when he stopped Max 3 times from hurting me by taking things too far for me, trying to fix things as per usual, only to hurt me again.'' He swallowed hard at that. Her tone spoke volumes as far he was concerned. Add that to what Max had told him before and the fact she was on the verge of running from him from the sound of it. He tried not to let it show but he was mad at Max for hurting her when she had done nothing but help, had her own ideas and instincts that most of the time was right- like with Alex's death- and it seemed all Max wanted to do was keep her safe by putting her up onto a pedestal.

''How high up has he put you?'' came his short reply and to Liz, even though it was a loaded question, she got what he meant by it perfectly.

She laughed ''You mean can I still see the ground or am I in the clouds yet?'' Michael nodded, scratching his eyebrow uncomfortably at the thought he had just worked Liz Parker out and had her confirm the fact a minute later. Neither realised they were still holding hands and their latent connection was growing with both their joined hands now green.

''Yeah'' 'The truth?' 'Yeah' Michael just looked at her, his eyes serious, he spoke directly with his thoughts to her 'Don't you dare stonewall me on this one Parker, just tell me the truth...this time' His expression was intense with his meaning, as he reminded her of Las Cruces. Liz looked away and swallowing down her guilt and pain, nodded. Her mental reply of 'Ok' was so quiet in his mind he barely heard it but nodded his thanks to her anyway. It was then he noticed a mental change in their connection. Her wall was slowing coming crashing down at his request. The more it crumbled, the more their connection grew until it became fully fledged and glowed in between their hands. It also prompted their powers to unexpectedly meet without either of them realising. One power had connected to the other and then finally the wall was gone. A shield stood transparent in it's place to block the more personal stuff out, leaving just her feelings, emotions and the truth behind. Letting out a shaky laugh tinged with bitterness, she finally answered a stunned Michael.

''Well all I could see was clouds for a while, she shrugged and he got the distinct feeling it wasn't just grief and Max but bucket loads of denial combined with her own guilt that had put her there, but I came back down to Earth tonight. I've left Max, Michael. I took myself off it tonight.'' She had looked at Michael as she told him and then felt almost too open, so looked away. ''I shut the window on him tonight and told him I have to work through this on my own.'' ''But you're not on your own.''

Her mind screamed at him that she was, then she gasped and her thoughts were slammed behind the wall, causing him to flinch at her actions. Liz gasped in horror at her own thoughts. 'Kyle had been the original Alex. Kyle was no good with computers. The Super Computer at Las Cruces. Tess had left, not because of her and Max entirely but due to not being able to complete the mission, had killed Kyle, which was why Future Max probably hadn't mentioned him again. He would have been part of the group. She was sure of it. Tess left and so the others had no clue she was a traitor. Tess had played them all now twice. So that as what that cryptic comment had meant all along. It had been a warning. She had killed Alex!

By her own actions, she had unwittingly helped Tess, she had betrayed...' Liz couldn't finish that thought. She felt sick. She was still connected to Michael, the protector. 'Shit!' was the one thought Michael had heard through her emotions of pain, betrayal, suffering and grief. He was freaked out. Liz knew she had to go home NOW before she lost control and Michael saw everything.

As she got up to leave, Michael panicked. All he knew was something **big** was _ **very**_ wrong with Liz and it **_wasn't_** to do with her powers. That scared **him**. Liz went to speak ''Thanks for the talk Michael. I need to go.''


	2. Chapter 2- Connecting The Power

Chapter 2- Connecting The Power.

'Oh no you don't, we're not finished' was his only thought trying to reach out to her with his mind and power. Liz was mentally pulling away from him when his power connected with hers, just as their hands separated in a surge of power, causing Liz to fall to her knees and Michael's head to fall into his hands. What neither of them had realised was one of Liz's powers was the ability to see parts of the future and by their powers connecting, that ability had been strengthened by his power, as they shared the same power in that sense. By reaching out to her with his power by choice, it had activated this power early and had connected to him.

As a result they both had visions at the same time, linked to the same events, some from different events from their separate perspectives and others from a joint- her- perspective. Michael's visions were full of Metachem, Jim Valenti, Kyle, Max, evidence including Liz's stained uniform, being told Max was dead and Isabel being shot and Jesse finding out. He gasped in shock when the visions changed. Suddenly he was seeing Maria and Liz at the academy. Maria was being strangled by a Max look a like and Liz walked into the room. She looked a mess.

His perspective changed. Now he was seeing from Liz's view point. He saw Maria fall and the guy walk towards Liz. He felt her fear. Liz was running. The view changed to a room, there was a brief fight and his heart sank. Liz was falling fast, her head close to the edge of the veranda roof. Out of nowhere, she landed on a net. Michael winced. Liz had been inches from death. Liz was moving again, her net gone, she hit the ground with a thump but still alive, just. His gut still told him she could die at the academy from what he had just seen. He just got the name of the academy before the visions disappeared. He opened his eyes with a start.

Liz was having visions of her own. There was Metachem, Michael and Jim Valenti, her uniform, a rescue, Max on fire, Max dying, Isabel getting shot and dying, Jesse finding out, Metachem on fire. The visions changed. She was at the academy and doing well, Maria arrived, drinking, spring break, realising Max was dead, Maria confirming it from Michael. She saw herself blast a hole in a wall, scream, get drunk and argue with Maria. She found herself outside talking to a Max look a like, kissing him, realising it was Max before passing out.

The image blurred again. She was back in bed, there was a drink, a chat with Maria, an apology- for what?, then telling Maria about Max, going for a shower. Liz gasped in shock. The scene was different. Maria was being strangled. She heard herself ask what was going on. Maria fell onto the bed. The look a like was now after her. Liz felt fear. She ran. She was in a room. Instinctively gasping at being choked, she watched helpless at the fight. Then there was Max talking to her. Next thing she knew, she was falling through the night air and Max somehow saved her. Finally she was on the ground bringing Max back to life and telling Maria it was time to go home. Liz blinked back the tears. She looked up to see Michael's look of shock.

''What did you see?'' ''What did you see?'' ''Max dead, Isabel dying, Maria in danger and...'' ''You falling to your death'' Michael finished for her. Liz was pale. ''How did you know?'' was her whispered reply. ''I saw it too. You can't go. You'll die.'' His tone had made it an order. Liz took a deep breath. ''Michael you can't do that.'' Her tone was apologetic but firm. She **had** to go. Michael **had** to make her see sense. ''Liz _please_ , think about Maria.'' Her head shot up. ''I am. I can change it. Tell her to stay in New York.'' He was getting frustrated with her. He was trying to save her life. Then he had an idea. ''Show me what you saw, I'll show you what I saw and then we see how they line up. Ok?'' He put his hands out to her in invitation.

She sighed and sat back on the bench, taking his hands and opening up the connection. Then the flashes happened, as they had focused on bringing what they'd seen together. New visions came out. Jim Valenti got shot, the woman's husband was revealed, that got a reaction from Liz confirming his theory, the woman was revealed as his wife- that got Michael's attention- and finally Jim Valenti being captured. They both pulled away. ''What was the name of the academy?'' ''Winneraton's.'' He went pale. ''Don't go!'' ''What!'' Her mind was spinning. ''We can change things, save lives.'' ''Including yours!'' He forcefully pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3- Making Plans

A/N- I don't own anything but this story.

Chapter 3- Making Plans.

Liz was about to argue when another surge hit her hard. Swaying he noticed her about to drop and caught her just as she fell. She was burning up. Damn it Max. He wasn't far from his house and carried her to his place, using his power to open the door and drop her gently on the couch. He made her decision for her. He rang her dad. Jeff answered. ''Hello?'' Michael closed his eyes and took another look at Liz. She was too pale and covered in green.

Praying she wouldn't hate

him for doing this, he answered ''Hi Mr Parker, it's Michael.'' ''Michael, what's wrong? Have you seen Liz? She went out for a walk and I haven't heard from her.'' Her dad was worried. He quietly swore. ''Well Mr Parker, Liz found me sat on a bench and we got talking. She passed out on me. She has been down with a nasty virus for a few days now and it could be the flu. I know she was meant to leave tomorrow but she needs a week at least to get over this.'' Her dad was quiet. ''So that is what happened with the screener for Harvard. She has the flu.'' He winced. Max had mentioned something about a Harvard interview and Liz but still. Ouch. This could have cost her a dream, her main dream. No wonder she wanted out.

''She tried to tell me she had a headache and I just kept pushing her. Ok, does she need a doctor or a good nights rest and the week off work and school

? Michael, which one is it?'' Michael just knew he would be in trouble with Liz when she woke up. He sighed. He knew what he needed to do. At least she'd be alive to argue with him. ''It's the second one. I'll keep an eye on her tonight here and call the doctor myself if I need to. Is that ok?'' He heard her dad sigh in relief. ''Yeah, that's fine Michael. Just bring her home in the morning ok?'' ''Sure Mr Parker.'' ''Call me Jeff, Michael, please. You are taking care of my daughter tonight. I think that puts us past our titles don't you?''

Michael had to smile. ''Yes it does.'' ''Good. I'm glad you agree Michael, as far as I am concerned, according to my daughter, you are a good friend to her. I'm glad she has you watching over tonight.'' He was stunned. ''Thank you.'' ''You're welcome. Good night and please give Liz a kiss good night from me. On the forehead should be fine.'' Michael heard the message loud and clear. I'm trusting you with my daughter tonight, don't make me regret it. ''Got it?'' His tone was sharp. ''Got it.'' ''Good. Good night.'' ''Good night.'' Her dad hung up. Michael breathed a sigh of relief; that was close! How had Liz covered them all this time?!

He made his second call to Maria. She immediately picked up. ''Michael, what is it? Do you know what time it is?'' he immediately sighed in frustration and said the one thing that would shut her up. ''It's Liz. She's passed out, covered in green on my couch.'' Maria reacted as predicted. ''She's **_what?!_** _What happened?_ Is she ok? Of course she's not ok, she's passed out. I'm on my way.'' Michael fought the urge to hit the wall. ''Maria, STOP! Liz is safe _here_ tonight, **you** pack for New York.'' He was struggling to control his temper. ''How can I go to New York _now?_ Liz needs **me**.'' Her pitch was rising in protest.

'DAMN IT! If there was one thing he and Liz _had_ both agreed on, it was to keep the others safe and that included Maria. She refused to go now, she would be in danger. She had to get out now.' He made up his mind. ''Maria, sit down **now**. Liz wants you to go **right**?'' He'd made it an order. His second one tonight. His first had been followed through by his own hand he'd hoped. He had no control over this one. The quiet ''yes'' played into his hands.

He'd been guessing. He guessed he knew Liz better than he thought when it came to Maria. ''I'll get Liz to call you when she wakes go to New York.'' ''Fine. She'd better call.'' Her tone was petulant. ''She _will_. She told me to tell you to go to New York'' '' _Liz said that?_ '' He winced. Keeping his tone light, he replied '' **Yes**.'' ''So, when I speak to Liz, my best friend, tomorrow, she _will_ confirm this?'' Her tone hurt. ''Yes'' he said with a sigh.

Maria sighed. ''I'm sorry Michael, I'm just worried. I trust you to keep her safe. Just tell her I'll call her in the morning and see what you can do to help her please?''

''Of course Maria, it's ok. Have fun in New York and good luck.'' He hoped that would be the end of it. As usual, he was wrong.

''So **you'll** see what **you** can do to help balance her out then?'' Maria was insist. '' ** _Yes_** '' he hissed '' **I promise**. I was going to do that anyway.'' Maria was immediately repentant. ''Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?'' ''You never gave me the chance to'' he uttered with a sigh, throwing his head back in frustration. ''Fine, fine, when she wakes up, just give her a hug from me. Night space boy.'' ''Night Maria'' Michael finally hung up the phone and turned back to a green, glowing Liz.

Well now that that was sorted, he just had Max to yell at. She was bad. He'd hoped she'd never get this bad ever and there she was, glowing on his couch. When Max had pointed out to him the fact they owed her, he hadn't been lying. They did. He did.

When he had been drunk that New Year's Eve, it had been Liz that had helped him, not Maria. Well Liz and her dad. Liz had found him struggling on the floor, had immediately dropped what she had been doing, helped him up the stairs with her dad and had lent him her bed for the second time that night and she hadn't lied about why either. It had been the perfect cover for him that night.

He still didn't know how he ended up without his t shirt or jacket on that morning- Liz had never mentioned it- and had honoured their agreement by not telling Maria where he had slept alone. He seriously owed her for that _alone_. It was time for him to repay the favour. If Max couldn't bring her balance, he **would**. He'd make it **ok** for her again. She had gone through enough for them, _him_. He _would_ make this _right_ _for her_.

Knelt down next to her, he held her hand and wondered where the heck Max was. Max came barging in at that point. ''Michael, help I...'' Max trailed off when he saw Liz lying there and Michael next to her. He knelt down beside Michael. ''Michael, what happened?'' ''Liz fainted on me when we were talking earlier. Her power surges are getting stronger and one made her faint. She told me what you did to try to heal her was to take it away completely to fix it. You've pushed it too far Maxwell, all she needed was to achieve balance. Her powers are part of her.'' He knew from tonight they were, he just hoped she didn't reject Max's help this time. She couldn't afford to.

Max didn't know what to say to that. ''I was only trying to help.'' Max was sorry, he could tell. He scratched his eyebrow. ''Now you can Maxwell, use one stone and focus on balance instead.'' He handed him Max's stone. Max nodded and Michael stepped back. Max took Liz's hand with his spare hand and focused on balancing her out with her powers. Liz had other ideas.

As soon as Max's power touched hers, she rejected him. **She** **wasn't interested**. Max let go of her power with an ouch. That _had_ stung. He looked at Michael, who had seen what had happened. ''She rejected me Michael, he looked lost, I'm going to bed. Can you try to balance her please? She might just accept _you_.'' Michael was confused by that statement.

''Sure'' he said when Max just looked at him. Max smiled. ''Thank you Michael, now where will I sleep?'' He shook his head before answering ''Take my bed Maxwell, I'll sleep out here.'' Max was surprised and Michael sighed, having felt the need to explain. ''I promised her dad I would keep an eye on her. It was part of the deal for her to stay here tonight. Just bring me through my sleeping bag.'' Satisfied, Max nodded and handed him the sleeping bag. ''Thank you'' Max just stood there, looking at Liz and back at Michael with a warning look in his eye, then with a nod, simply said ''Good night Michael'' with a last longing look at Liz, left the room and shut the door behind him.

'Seriously Maxwell needed to lighten up sometimes, well a lot. As if he'd make a move on Liz. He _had_ been tempted once before when she had that blind date and was all made up. In his opinion, she hadn't needed it. Her look at prom had been perfect for her. Light, simple and natural and completely off limits if he had been single at the time. Now here she was on his couch, looking not human but alien and to him, she suddenly looked perfect. Oh great, why did Max have to choose _now_ to be right.'

Liz whimpered in pain. He picked up his stone and was by her side. 'Please let this work.' Making a connection to her power with his own, he focused on balancing out her energy, aware she had tried this once herself to help him. It truly _was_ time to repay debts. He felt her power responding. It was working. Liz twitched, then relaxed as the power resettled into her body, the green disappearing from her skin and he was hit by a vision of a meeting and something about a mini van.

It faded as Liz woke up, having dreamed of a future she wanted to avoid if she could. She found herself on a couch as she woke up, a semi-familiar one. Michael's, it was **his** couch. Liz groaned, now fully awake with a massive headache. She fought to remember the last thing she'd done. Arguing with Michael about saving her life, then a power flare up, then nothing except for brief moments of pain, dreams of the future and finally a feeling of balance and peace. She sat up, the pain was gone.

Michael was exhausted and nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in shock to see Liz awake. ''Michael.'' Her voice was quiet but full of relief. He let go of the stone and hugged her tightly. Keeping an arm around her, he leaned back to look at her. ''You scared me Parker, are you _ok_? Do you need any more healing or...'' Liz cut him off ''Michael, I'm _fine_ now thank you. Aside from a slight headache, I'm me again.''

Michael frowned at the mention of a headache and brushed his hand against her forehead lightly to remove the last of it with a brush of heat, her eyes closing as she let him work. He took his hand away and she looked at him with a smile of thanks. He leaned forward and whispered ''you're welcome'' before lightly kissing her hair. When he had pulled back, she just looked at him puzzled and Michael blushed. ''That kiss was meant to have been from your dad as a kiss good night. He asked me to do it for him in a very safe place. The hug was from both Maria and myself.'' Liz grinned. She watched him fidget uncomfortably, scratching his eyebrow as he did so.

It was then she heard Max enter from the bedroom and froze. Her body language changed instantly. Gone was the relaxed stance leaning on his arm and her emotions had been slammed behind her shield. She didn't move. 'Damn, what was he missing here? She was scared of Max. _Why_?!' Michael didn't know what to think. Something here was very wrong and he was about to get caught up in the cross fire.

She'd looked away from him to her lap, biting her lip, as if she'd done something wrong. 'Max trusted her, didn't _he_? The thing with Kyle was so long ago... it clicked. He _had_ to be kidding, right?' **Nothing** was going on between him and Liz, it **was** innocent. _Right..._ and Tess had been innocently a friend, then there was _supposedly_ Liz and Kyle, which he had **never** believed but had never understood. He had a funny feeling Liz wasn't exactly up to telling him why right now, not with the staring contest they had going on with each feeling the other out. Liz moved away from him and he wasn't about to leave her alone with this. Not now. She had barely recovered. He grabbed the back of her cardy to keep her in place. She barely glanced at him. All he got was a quick thought with mixed emotions. She barely sounded herself. 'Michael, _please_ let go. I will be fine on the sofa. I don't want you in the middle of this.' She was pleading with him, her strength gone.

He swore. Even now, she was trying to protect him. 'No. You are not protecting me this time. I won't let you. You need me. Trust me, you are _not up_ to doing this alone right now. No more stonewalling me.' His mental voice was stern but understanding. Liz mentally nodded her ok to that. Physically she just relaxed against him and he unhappily noticed Max glaring at her for her actions.

Max had walked in, expecting to see Michael away from Liz and keeping an eye on her from a distance once he'd helped her and let him know of course. As Michael hadn't seen him yet, he'd assumed he hadn't helped her yet. He'd walked in to find the two of them close together and glared at Liz to make her move away from Michael. She had started to, only for Michael to stop her and she had chosen to stay put, relaxing instead. Max wasn't happy about that. She'd said she'd wanted to sort this on her own, yet there she was with Michael. He'd give her a chance to explain herself.

Max broke the stand off first, his tone cool. Michael's eyebrow rose at that, glancing at Liz's pale face ''You're awake, are you ok now?'' Liz quietly answered ''Yes, Michael has just finished healing me. I am balanced out now.'' Michael noticed she hadn't mentioned him healing her headache or any flashes of the future either of them had had separate or together. She was still protecting him. Only now he was beginning to see why. Max nodded ''Good, think you can sit up now on your own?'' he asked pointedly with a nod at Michael's arm around her back. His ears were red.

It was Michael who to her surprise answered for her with a raised eyebrow.''Maxwell, Parker here has already fainted once and has just got her power balanced out. Even I needed to sleep this off and I am a hybrid. How much more sleep and support as a human do you think Parker here will need?'' His tone was puzzled at Max's behaviour and he scratched his eyebrow in confusion at Liz's response to his reply.

He sensed she was about to move away and tightened his grip. 'Where do you think you're going?' he sent to her, 'you know I'm just trying to help.' Her mental reply shocked him 'Thanks Michael, you do realise you just gave Max a reason to order you to let him take care of me and decide to 'fix' things between him and me to get me to let him get back together with me.' 'He wouldn't, _would_ he?' came his hesitant reply. 'Yep and unless you can come up with a reason to need to talk to me in 5 seconds, he will be.' Michael was surprised and realised there was and it was safe- Maria.

He heard Liz counting down '5,4,3,2...1'. Just as Max was about to speak, he spoke ''I need to ask Liz about Maria. She can see you afterwards.'' Max was hesitant, ''Well if Liz is sure, I mean I could check...'' He never got to finish his sentence. Liz had finally heard enough. 'Did he not trust Michael with healing her or trust him with her or her with him?' Liz paled. 'It was her with him.' She saw red.


	4. Chapter 4 - Letting Go Part 1

A/N- I don't own anything. I'm just playing here.

Chapter 4- Letting Go Part 1.

Michael had been carefully watching her thoughts and had been shocked by her reaction to Max. He had a split second warning before he was bombarded with her hurt feelings and emotions. ' ** _HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME?!_** ' was the single thought going through her mind in outrage of Max's ownership of her through his words and actions. She sent one warning to Michael- 'Duck, NOW!'. He listened and sent up a mental shield just in time for her to explode. She went to stand up and fell back, Michael pushing her back up, giving her some of his strength. 'Where had the stubborn brunette who had stood up to him and refused to back down got to? Max had cowed her into submission?' 'Yep'. He looked down at her, startled that he was right.

She was looking directly at Max. ''How DARE you do THIS to me MAX! You KNOW the truth. I've NEVER slept with Kyle! I've told you THAT and now you don't trust me with Michael, who may I remind you due to Maria, is off limits anyway, just as you would be to her?!'' Her tone was quiet but she was yelling at Max, always a bad sign for anyone. Her hand reached forward, as she took a step away from Michael and prodded Max, who had walked towards her to calm her down, in the chest hard. They were toe to toe now and in a fully fledged fight. Michael had never seen them like this before, _ever_.

Liz wasn't even hearing him. Max was yelling back at her now, pointing at her. ''You STILL lied to me Liz and you STILL won't tell me why! I THOUGHT we could tell each other EVERYTHING! NO SECRETS!'' Liz was quiet for a moment and through the chaos of her thoughts, he sensed she was suddenly being careful and gently pushed him out of her mind for the moment with a nudge and put her wall up to block him with a feeling of apology. With what she was about to say, she _HAD_ to be extra careful. Michael stumbled back and looked at her in disbelief. She was pointing back at him now.

''You know Kyle and I didn't even kiss, we just talked! Yet you were the one who kissed Tess behind my back after telling me you love ONLY ME, slept with her when you WERE a couple, got her pregnant and then LET her- _a_ _traitor_ \- LEAVE THE PLANET WITH YOUR SON(!) AS HER BARGAINING CHIP FOR YOUR ENEMIES!'' She laughed bitterly. ''By doing so, YOU took AWAY any justice for Alex and YOU KNOW IT!'' ''MY SON WAS DYING LIZ!'' ''And HOW **did** YOU know that THAT **fact** WASN'T a _MIND WARP?!_ '' Max paled at that thought. Liz was bitter at that.

She went deadly quiet. She looked down and back at him. She thought for a second and then spoke. She was quiet when she spoke and Michael knew she was about to lose complete control at that look on her face. 'CRAP! GO PARKER!' was his only thought as she finally exploded. A feeling of pride went through him, as he watched her _finally_ find her backbone and erase _door mat_ from her forehead in one fell swoop. She blasted Max off his feet. Max fell to the floor stunned.

Looking down at him and pointing at him, she said ''Are you honestly telling me Max that you let that traitorous bitch go, trusting her word, even after she had mind warped ALEX TO DEATH?! Honestly and I thought I was STUPID! You put me down in front of her, humiliated me to the point of tears- in front of Kyle, when I was just asking innocent questions to see what abilities other aliens could have ( _remember_ the Skins share yours) and you degraded me when I was TRYING to help! Then when you tried to stop me in school and hurt my arm, using intimidation to try to stop me instead. On the way to the airport, you cut our friendship off as a threat to stop me.'' She bitterly laughed again, holding back the tears.

Max carefully got up and Michael couldn't believe what he'd heard. He knew it was the truth from the look on Max's face. Liz was desperately trying not to cry. Max reached out to her and she reacted. '' **NO** , she blasted him back again, you've hurt me too much Max. You let justice for one of MY BEST FRIENDS, A MUSKETEER(!) go for the sake of your SON, who YOU reminded me of less than 5 minutes AFTER she left with him.''

''Then **you** somehow, _don't_ ask me how now, decided to let me go along with you in YOUR quest to find him, didn't see how wrong it was for me to face jail time for you, put a gun in my hand- I hate guns- and then later when it came to finding the ship, nearly got on it without even phoning me! You hung up on me Max! As King, you could have ordered me NOT to go and I was so in love with you, I would have done it.''

She burst into tears. ''You even said it was Tess in jest! Didn't you even see the look on her face when you said it. Don't you even care that she left a bomb behind in Las Cruces that could have killed Maria, Michael and myself. We could have died Max and NOW you want to help me? Seriously, every time you have mentioned your son, it's hurt. Don't you get the fact I broke up with you tonight?!'' She was trying to get him to understand but he **wasn't** listening.

At Max's stunned face, she sighed, wiping her tears away.

''That was a break up?'' was his quiet reply. Liz's back had been to him - Michael had moved away from them to give them space and she turned around at that to Max. ''Yes, Max, when a girl shuts a window in your face, tells you to go and you need to leave her alone to deal with things herself, that's not a break, THAT IS A BREAK UP!'' Max was reacting immediately. Michael's jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. Did Max not see the truth here. Liz was done and he was STILL fighting for her.

Max was pleading with her to stay with him. ''Liz, please don't do this, _please_?'' Liz was crying again. Michael winced, as he watched Max rip her heart out. Then he said the worst thing possible. ''I love you.'' His heart was in his eyes, pleading for her to say it back. She shook her head. ''No Max, I'm done. Please leave me alone!'' She was begging, her hands out in front of her, pleading for him to _listen_ to her . He had reduced her to begging. Michael winced and looked away, not wanting to add to her misery. 'Had they always been like this since Tess?' he wondered.

Liz had turned to leave Max when he put his hand out on her arm to stop her. ''NO!'' was his firm response. Liz was gasping, in shock or pain or both. Michael turned his head to see Liz cradling her arm after ripping it out of his grip, it was red. ''Liz, please stop this, we're soul mates.'' Max was pleading with her using his longing look. ''Soul mates don't do this.'' Liz wanted out of this NOW. She couldn't take anymore. He watched Max reach out to Liz to shake her and Liz snapped at him ''I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE MAX. NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!'' She had stepped away from him. He followed her. ''I CAN'T!''

Before Michael could step in, Liz punched him hard. He went to blast her in defense at her attack and she blasted him back twice as hard, her shield surrounding her, as Max's blast nearly hit her. Michael honestly couldn't believe it.

This wasn't a fight anymore, this was a physical attack at each other now instead. Max's shield was up too now. 'How the heck had things got _this_ bad _without_ him noticing?' She had been stonewalling everyone from the truth and this _was_ the truth. He swallowed. He didn't know how much more she could take. She was running on pure anger and adrinaline right now. Even her shield was weak. She had forgotten he was there and going on pure instinct.

They were just standing there, looking at each other. Their shields disappeared, as they calmed down. In a whisper, Liz told Max to go to the bedroom. He nodded and went. Liz crumbled into a pile on the floor, all her fight and energy gone. The door closed. Michael acted fast. He got to her side and picked her up. She resisted, thinking he was Max.

''It's me, Michael, whispering in her ear, now come on, lets get you to the couch.'' She nodded, exhausted, resting her head on his shoulder, letting go of her fight instincts. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. That had been horrible. He was glad her wall was still up but she needed to take it down again eventually. Lying her on the couch, he noticed she'd passed out again.

He checked her arm, grimacing at the red marks Max had left on her. A second time it had happened it seemed. It was then a memory hit him, Max stopping her in school that day, he hadn't seen her arm but she _had_ covered her arms in the days since. He swore at himself. That had been a give away on her part. She had avoided using that arm when working and wincing when she _had_ used it. She hadn't said a word. She'd been on autopilot. Back in Las Cruces, she had finally come out of it. Her reaction after he had gone to stop her in the lab now made perfect sense to him. Her telling him he couldn't tell her what to do was her act of rebellion.

She hadn't just been on autopilot and in denial, she was defensive because Max had hurt her and she'd kept her mouth shut. She hadn't mentioned the Granolith once. Yet Max had told him she knew of it but wouldn't say how. 'What was she hiding?' he wondered. Damn, this was messed up. How could this even be fixed? That look on her face when seeing that bomb still haunted him. She had honestly believed she was going to die and had accepted it. The question burning in his mind was 'WHY?'.

Liz was waking up. She sat up with a start.''Where's Max?'', her voice quiet. ''In my room'', his voice tinged with an angry calm. She laid back down in relief. Michael wasn't sure what to say to her. ''Why didn't you tell me things were that bad? Does Maria know?'' She shook her head. ''No.'' ''Why not?!'' ''I didn't want her to, just like with my powers, her demo is important to her. I couldn't hold her back.'' He HAD to _make_ her see sense. ''Damn it Liz, what about you? Aren't you important too?'' ''But so are you!'' was her quiet response but clapping a hand over her mouth. She'd said too much. Michael was floored. 'What in the heck did THAT mean?'


	5. Chapter 5- Letting Go Part 2

A/N- I don't own anything but this story idea. The characters are not mine.

Chapter 5- Letting Go Part 2.

Meanwhile, Max was in Michael's room while Michael and Liz were talking, sat on the bed in shock. His phone rang. ''Hello, Isabel are you ok? Yeah, I'm fine, what was that? Jesse and you are going to Boston for a job. That's great Is. You want me to go. Sure I will, I'll let Michael know. Oh, it's just me. Sure, I'll let him know I'm going. Be back in a minute.'' He put the phone down and quietly entered the main room.

Michael and Liz were just staring at each other in shock at her words when Max walked back in. Liz had a plan and put it into action. Squeezing his hand with a mental plea for him to trust her and at his nod, she acted, sitting up. ''Hello Max, what is it now?'' Max

blinked, he thought he'd been quiet. Michael looked up at him. His wall was in place. ''Isabel called. She and Jesse have invited me to Boston with them tonight. They are waiting on my answer now.'' Liz's hand left his, as she answered for both of them. ''Max, **GO**.'' She put her hand up to stop his protests. She sighed. ''Max, _please_ just trust me now. Go to Boston, stay a while. Take a holiday. Get Isabel and Jesse to have a second honeymoon there if you can. Enjoy it. Let your parents know on the way I'll get your work.''

Max was surprised. Michael had guessed what she was doing. She had a plan and this would work. He squeezed her hand to let her know he approved. Liz smiled. Her voice pleading with Max to go, she continued ''Max, just trust me please, go and promise me you'll enjoy it? You might even find a way to get to your son.'' She'd played her trump card and Max fell for it, no matter how much it had cost her to use. He nodded. ''Good.''

She made it even easier for him. ''From this point on, we are no longer linked. I'm not your first interest anymore, your son is. Go, find him and try not to get killed in the process please?'' Max smiled. ''I promise.'' With that, he went and let Isabel know. Michael just groaned. Max was officially an idiot. Liz was a treasure and Max had just thrown her away for his son.

Her wording got his attention then. She'd spoken to Maria. He watched her face looking for a clue.

Liz remembered Maria. She was in danger too. So was Liz but she had to stay now to make her own plan work. Michael was right this time. ''Where's my phone?'' ''Here.'' Michael handed it to her, she smiled her thanks while dialing. Maria picked up. ''Maria, it's me.'' Maria was rambling. '' _Liz_ , are you ok?'' Liz sighed. He blinked, he wasn't the only one then. ''Maria, listen to me, it's **alien related**.'' Maria shut up. Michael's eyebrow quirked. He saw her whisper it was a code word to him. He nodded. ''Right Ria, just listen to me. I want you to go to New York, give this a demo a chance. If it doesn't work, stay put. Enjoy New York, have a holiday, catch up with Billy. Go shopping. Be a tourist, just stay put. _Please_?'' It was a plea for Maria to listen and _not_ argue.

Maria knew what that meant. Danger. ''How much danger am I in?'' ''Potentially a lot'' was her answer. ''What about you?'' ''I'm staying in Roswell, I'm not going to the academy now. It's too risky.'' Her tone said a lot of what she wasn't saying. 'Something bad could happen there, don't go there.' ''Ok.'' ''Good, thank you for listening Maria. That helps a lot'' She breathed a sigh of relief. ''I'm fine now, tired but fine. My powers are balanced out with my body now. Yes, he did heal me in the end. I refused to let Max do it. We broke up, for good this time. Relax, I'll be fine. Sure. I'll pass it over.'' She handed the phone to him ''Maria wants to talk to you.''

He nodded and took the phone. Bracing himself, he answered. ''Hi Maria, yes I did. Yes, Liz is fine, she'll be ok. How bad was the break up? Fine.'' He'd seen Liz's face at the words 'break up' and covered for her. ''You're welcome. Enjoy New York. I hope it works out for you. Sure. Bye Maria'' He handed the phone back with a look to tell him her plan later on. 'Fine' she thought with her hand out. ''Ria, are you happy now? Good. Well night. Bye, call me when you arrive.'' After Maria wished her and Michael good luck, she hung up. ''Well that's done.'' ''You're not going to the academy.'' Michael said it as a statement of fact. Liz confirmed it. ''No, it's too risky, besides I'll be needed here for this plan to work.''

Max had confirmed to Isabel he was going with them and packed. There was a beep outside. Max came out. He questioned her. ''Are you sure?'' '' **Yes, go**.'' ''Ok. Michael, look after her.'' He nodded. Max smiled and knelt to hug Liz. He whispered ''I'm sorry'' in her ear while she cut herself off from their connection. ''I know, I am too'' she told him, as he realised what she'd done. They shared a sad smile. ''Go'' she told him and with a kiss on her cheek of thanks and a last look, he walked out of her life. She was free. He jumped into the car. Liz smiled. It was over.

One last bit to go. Isabel and Jesse. As she guessed, they walked in to say good bye to were surprised to see Liz. Jesse more than Isabel. ''Liz, are you ok?'' Jesse asked her. ''I'm fine now. I'm done with a bug and fainted on Michael. He brought me back here to keep an eye on me. My dad knows I'm here.'' They nodded. Isabel's eyes widening slightly as Michael showed her with his hand her 'bug' and nodded in understanding. Now wonder she'd fainted. Then Liz acted. Michael realised what she was about to do was part of her plan, so went along with it.

''Isabel, since your first honeymoon was a bit different, why don't after checking out this job, you and Jesse stay in Boston for a second one? Max can book into a hotel separately and have some fun of his own. Maybe even do some research.'' Her hands drifted up at the word 'research' and Isabel caught on. ''Sure, that's a great idea, what do you think darling?'' she asked Jesse, hiding her smile, as Liz disguised her seemly meaningless hand gestures by rearranging her hair. Jesse agreed with the plan. Liz grinned. He'd thought of that already.

They **had** got lucky with Jesse. He asked about Max. '''Max can take a holiday in a different hotel for a week. I'll get his work.'' She grinned. ''I'll be fine, now go and enjoy it.'' She and Michael had hugs from both of them and they left, with Isabel being dragged out of the door by Jesse, who winked at Liz. She grinned with a wink back at him and a smile of thanks. Then they were gone and driving away.

Michael thought it through. In one night, they had got the main people hurt to safety including Liz, though she **was** debatable right now. He needed her plan. They both needed sleep too. Liz helped him out. ''When you go in with the Sheriff, bring someone with you. Just not me. Someone else, who wants to help and not Kyle.'' He looked at her, more than a bit surprised. She shrugged. ''I dreamt a lot when I was out.'' ''What about you? Are you safe?'' The questions were cautiously asked by a highly concerned Michael. She chewed her lip in thought. ''I should be.'' He was unconvinced and crossed his arms with a look of ' _really_ '. He sighed in frustration at her statement. ''Meaning...'' Her tidbit of her plan wasn't good enough. They stared each other out, daring the other to give up first. Liz lost. She chewed her lip, trying to figure out how to answer him.

Finally she looked at him, letting her wall down. She ensured all her secrets were safely behind the shield first. She had decided to show him her plan instead. Her hand started to glow green when their connection was finally made. 'How about I show you, then we can sleep?'' She was tired and frustrated herself. She watched him scratch his eyebrow in thought.

He had made a decision. His face showed his resolve as his hand went to her. She meet him halfway with her hand. 'Fine, show me.' It was a command. Closing her eyes, she focused her plan in her mind and sent it to him. The result was surprising to them both. With both their eyes closed and their minds opened, they ended up on a joint dream plain.

Michael opened his eyes first. 'What the hell!' Liz blinked her eyes open and looked around. Her jaw dropped. 'How is this even possible awake, this is a dream plain, what the... this is scientifically impossible, this is amazing, this is incredible. How much can it be controlled?' Her ramble was giving him a headache. Sure it was surreal but still... then he groaned. He hadn't nicknamed her 'Little Miss Scientist' for nothing. She had just lived up to it...again.

Liz spun around at his groan. 'Sorry but this is fascinating.' She focused, she needed a movie screen to show him her plan and waved her hand, thought a bit more and included 2 seats, drinks and popcorn just for the fun of it. After she made sure there were speakers in place, she nodded with a grin on her face and dropped her hand. She gestured at him to have a seat, sitting down herself. 'Well, what do you think? Popcorn?' Instantly, it was covered in hot sauce. Michael just shrugged in surprise at her. He had thought she was plain, calm and so damn frustrating. What he'd found out was the complete opposite. From what he'd seen, heard and felt, tonight had blown his previous assessment away. Her rebellion in Las Cruces hadn't been a one off, it was who she really was when she wasn't under Max's thumb.

She was fiery and passionate, knew how to use her powers to an extent, loyal, protective and not plain at all despite what she chose to wear. That was her front, her cover to hid her inner nature and had done it so well, he had only glimpsed it a few times before she'd hidden it again, not wanting Max to 'fix' it for her. Max had suffocated her. She'd let him and tonight she'd _finally_ freed herself from Max on her own terms. It **was** about time.

His realisation hit him hard. Even though he and her were polar opposites, they had more in common than he thought. They were both loose cannons. Max had just reined her in, as he had been reined in himself. He grinned. This was going to be fun!

He sat down, taking the popcorn from her and looked around with approval. Nodding, he told her 'I like it, now pass me that drink, hot sauce and show me your plan.' She grinned back at him. 'Ready?' 'Ready.' She pressed play. He saw her ideas for how to keep Jim Valenti safe, keep Kyle out of the way, the others to stay where they were and to protect Michael and herself. It finished.

She turned to look at him. 'Well?' He liked it, he even agreed with her in places but the parts to do with her he found a bit vague, too vague for his liking. ' **What!** ' She was going to be stubborn. He fought the urge to argue with her. Shrugging, he stated 'It's a good plan, I do like, I'm just concerned about your parts though.' She shrugged 'Don't be.' 'Don't do this now, _please_? Let me in.' He was pleading with her but she was at her limit as it was. She pleaded with him to back off for tonight. 'Michael please, I'm at my limit for tonight. I will tell you more _after_ we _both_ get some sleep. We'll need it.'

Michael had to agree with her at that point. 'Fine.' He was curt, running his hand through his hair. She nodded. 'Thanks'. The dreamscape vanished and they were back to the apartment again. He withdrew his hand with a gentle squeeze of thanks and wished her good night. 'Sleep well Parker.' 'Night Michael and thank you for understanding.' 'No problem.' He picked up his sleeping bag and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Liz breathed a sigh of relief when she was alone. Michael could be very intense when he wanted to be and tonight he'd wanted to be. Then she thought of Max. It was over. The world would be safe, they just had to get Ava on board now. Then her tears hit. It was time to get _her_ world back now, see if it was too late for Harvard. Still she needed to mourn the loss of her relationship, her would-have- been marriage with Max and STILL save the group and the planet. She fell into an uneasy sleep with tears coming down her face. 'It's not over' was her last thought, steeped in grief, as she went to sleep, exhausted.

Sleep did not come easily for Michael either. He knew Liz was but her last thought had bothered him 'What wasn't over?' he thought, his mind spinning from the sheer grief that had clouded her mind that came with her statement before it had once again retreated behind her shield. He shook his head to clear before sleeping himself.

The next morning came too soon for either of them. Michael woke up first. He listened out to see if Liz was awake yet. Last night had been too intense with her showdown with Max. Maria could be a hurricane when she wanted to be but Liz had been a force to be reckoned with and Max had lost. That had been the biggest shock- Maxwell had lost. He'd lost her. He hadn't mentioned it but he'd known the moment Liz broke her connection with Max. He was sure she had her reasons, something she had seen must have prompted her to do it just in case. She knew something. Shaking his head, he went to get a coffee and heard her pleading in her sleep.

Liz was dreaming. Future Max had returned somehow and having a go at her for messing up...again. The future she saw had _nothing_ changed and she was terrified because of it. It made her shake in her sleep. She felt herself be pulled away from this nightmare by a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she woke up and sat up. Still stuck in the nightmare world, she jumped when she turned and saw Michael looking at her in concern.

She looked away, white as a sheet, her mind whirling. Then her mind registered her surroundings and she began to calm down, breathing deeply, her head in her hands. All she could say was ''It was just a dream'' over and over again for a minute before her brain caught up and remembered last night. Then she burst into tears. Michael just left her to it until she was herself again, making a drink for both of them.

It seemed he wasn't the only one with nightmares. Shaking his head in complete confusion at her mood swings, he cautiously approached with her coffee. She was sat up and had stopped crying or shaking, so he figured it was safe. ''I have a coffee for you.'' He held it out to her uncertainly. She took it gratefully. ''Good morning, thanks Michael'', her smile firmly in place. 'Great!' He decided to risk it. ''Some night last night.'' That made her smile. 'Good.' His plan had worked after all.

After a sip of her coffee, she answered. ''It needed to be done, it was part of the reason I was in danger before. Max had a connection to me and me to him, put that connection into someone else's head, who won't want any witnesses and there you go, someone who will want me dead. Which is exactly what would have happened before eventually.'' ''So , you mean, by cutting off the link between you two, you won't have a killer after you?'' ''Exactly, I'll be safe now.'' He was able to breath a sigh of relief at that. ''That's a relief. So you are still staying?'' ''Yes, well who else would help and we're not bringing Kyle in, so we'll have a week to plan.'' She shrugged. ''I have one question, how did you know I felt the link break?'' ''Our link was still in place, so of course you would'' was her answer and of course it made sense.

Finishing her coffee, she yawned. Handing her cup back, she looked at the clock. ''Is that the time? Oh fuck, is that time! I need to call my dad.'' Fishing out her phone from the coffee table, she took a deep breathe and then put on the act of her life. Ignoring Michael's look at her swearing, she rang her dad, who picked up on the first ring. ''Hi dad, she groaned as if in pain, my head is killing me. I don't think I can manage school today. This virus has got the better of me.''

At that point, she got a real headache, a sure sign a vision was on the way. She moaned in very real pain. Her hand was green. The act was now real. Her dad was concerned. ''Michael told me you fainted last night. Is that true?'' ''Yes. I've been so exhausted with this bug that I've slept in classes too and that's why my grades have been suffering. That headache I told you about was real, I wasn't trying to get out of homework and I really did want sleep. With the Harvard screening interview, my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. I nearly threw up.''

Her dad was immediately repentant. ''I'm sorry for pushing you sweetheart. Ok, you have the week off from work and school. I'll explain to Harvard and see if they'll give you a second chance. Now what about the academy?'' ''I'm not going dad and I promise I will sort my life out. Max and I are over and no, he DIDN'T stay here last night. Yes, I'm _very_ sure dad. Thanks dad, I will be over with Michael soon as I can.'' She hung up.

Her head was killing her and that vision had been overwhelming. She bite her lip to stop herself whimpering in pain. Michael's hand was hovering over her head, ready to heal her and she stopped him with her hand. ''Only go so far Michael please, in order for this to work my dad needs to see me in pain to go long with the plan we've made.'' He didn't like it but did as she asked with a sigh. ''Fine but I _will_ be healing the rest when you're in bed at home, got it?'' ''Got it.'' She gave in. He focused his energy and healed her halfway. ''Done. How long have we got?''

She checked the clock ''About 20 minutes.'' He helped her up from the couch. She swayed slightly from the power drain and felt his hand on her elbow as support, ushering her out to the car. He had concerns about this. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want Liz to martyr herself for their sakes. Reading his thoughts, Liz sighed and mentally replied with a polite knock 'I'm not doing that. If my dad thinks I got better overnight- 'which you did!'- that could lead to other things like me not being around to help make sure I don't die. I am thinking of myself here too. Thank you for healing me last night and this morning too. I do appreciate it.'

'Thanks, so you're telling me this- a hand gestured towards her- is just for show?' 'Yes. All I will need to do is show my dad I am ill and not faking it, rest in bed, convince him I have seen a doctor and I just need to rest and sleep it off. After a week, I'll be fine. Simple.' He snorted and looked at her ''That's what you call simple?, he shook his head in disbelief, well you're home, lets see if this works.'' They had got out of the car and Liz couldn't believe it, she should have seen it coming. There was Maria with her dad.

Michael had seen her too. All Liz could say was ''Thank goodness for codewords, I think we'll need them, ALL of them. Come on'' it helped to know she got annoyed at Maria too. He stepped in next to her, ready to do his part. With his hand on her back, they walked in. Maria turned, her surprise turning to understanding, as Liz's hand rose and appeared to fluff her hair, fingers wriggling combing through a loose front bit and her hand rose in reply, signalling back her understanding and question and Liz replied in turn, nodding. On the same page, Maria grinned at Michael, who was looking questioning at the hand gestures and Liz prodded him forward with a look of 'later'.

Her dad had spun around and Liz went up to hug him with a kiss on his cheek. ''Good morning dad'' she yawned. Her dad checked her out, she looked pale. ''Have you seen a doctor about this bug Lizzie?'' ''Yes dad, at school, as he said I needed was sleep and rest. I told him I thought I could handle it. I was wrong.'' When she said that, her head spun and knees started to go on her. She hung onto her dad for support. He had seen enough. She wasn't making this up. ''Maria, Michael, could you help Liz up the stairs to her bed please? I think she needs a bit more rest to get over this bug.'' They both nodded and Maria reached Liz first. ''Come on Chica, lets get you into bed. Michael, can you hold the door please?''

She waited until they were all safely behind closed doors and then spoke up. ''What the heck is going on here? I thought you had healed Liz spaceboy and she doesn't look healed.'' Liz shut her up ''Maria, stop yelling, my head is killing me'' ''I wasn't shouting'' ''Oh'' Maria sighed. ''Spaceboy, this morning, what happened?'' He answered ''She was fine Maria, it was when she was on the phone to her dad when she got another flash of something.''

They got her on her bed and laid down. 'What is it with Parker's bed and sick aliens?' 'Thanks! Now can you please keep your volume down? If you want to heal me now, go ahead. Please just let me sleep at some point.' Even her tone was snappy. Her hand rose up to her own head to soothe it when it was caught. Her eyes were closed but she suspected Maria had stopped it. ''Chica, stop being so damn stubborn. You haven't seen how jumpy your powers currently are. Balanced as you are, don't risk it. Let Michael'', there was a brief fight of control and a flash of pain decided it for her. She let her hand go limp ''fine.'' Her hand landed at her side. Maria smiled at Michael as if to say 'see, now she's not resisting'. Michael knew she was worse than she said to give in like that and send a quick thought to her 'how bad?' 'BAD', his hand covered her forehead and she could _finally_ think straight again. 'Thank you!' It was tinged with relief.

Sitting up, her head remarkably clear, she caught up with herself. Going through her check list, ticking things off when coming to a realisation. Her dad was phoning Harvard today- would he make her go to the screening at the wrong time or... chewing her lip, deep in thought, startled she turned as Maria coughed to get her attention, waving her hand in her face. Sitting next to her, turning Liz to face her, she spoke, finally gaining her attention.

''Right, I know exactly what that look means, what _aren't_ you telling me?' How well did the break up go? _Really?_ '' That was enough to get her to talk. ''This isn't about Max- the pain at that name stinging in her mind for a second- this is about Harvard!'' ''WHAT!'' Both of them answered together- one thinking she was claiming her dreams back, the other puzzled that this was her plan?! 'She didn't mention Harvard in the plan before.' Liz was saved from answering with a knock on her door.

''Lizzie, are you ok? Can I come in? I have some news'', her eyes filling with dread, called ''Come in'', her dad walked in, ''Harvard is on the phone for you. It is important.'' Her future on the line, Liz took the phone. ''Hello, yes it is. Well you see, when I had the screening interview, I was down with a virus, it caused me to stop thinking straight. I am really sorry about running out like that before''...Liz was nervous, she was rambling. Then her face lit up. ''Yes, I'd love to have a second chance at an ?'' There was a pause before she answered, ''yes I am still down with the virus and I am off school for a week. I am free after that though.'' There was a tense in the air. Liz's future _was_ on the line. The dream she had just reclaimed and Maria held her hand in support. She held it back. ''A deal, what kind of a deal? Oh! Yes! I'm sure. Thank you.'' She passed the phone back to her dad.

''So, what did she say? Of course she did. Thank you for the chance.'' Hanging up the phone with a smile, he faced the expectant room. Maria was on the edge of the bed, Michael was puzzled and his daughter was in shock. Maria broke the silence. ''Well, what?'' ''I have a chance to get into Harvard after I graduate with all my grade results to give myself the best chance'', Liz had finally answered her in an awed whisper, ''this is amazing.'' She was engulfed in a giant hug from Maria. She let her go.

Seeing the three of them needed some time, he gave her hug and left the room. Before he left, he gave them a time limit. ''You have ten minutes to catch up, then Maria has a plane to catch and Michael, your shift stars in ten minutes. Don't be late, I might just have an opportunity for you'' and with a nod, left. Liz hadn't moved, too overwhelmed. Maria pulled back and looked at her. ''This isn't completely about Harvard, only Max could put this look on your face. How bad did last night get?''

Michael answered for her. ''It was bad Maria, it ended up being a physical fight. As in powers.'' he added at her confusion. Maria blinked. ''What? Why?'' he shrugged in confusion ''I don't know'', ''I do. Max didn't trust me completely alone with Michael. In his mind if I can make it look like I was with Kyle, then apparently not even Michael's off limits. Max doesn't trust me and I don't trust him. We exploded and took it out on each other'' Liz had finally answered. Both their jaws dropped. ''What!'' ''You CAN'T be serious!'' Maria took off in her defence ''As if you would. That would never happen _ever_! I'm so sorry he hurt you like that.'' She sat on the bed with a bump in shock. Standing there, Michael shook his head, Liz defending him now making sense. She took the blow for him, knowing how it would look. He owed her for more than he realised and she was paying for it. No more. She was done. She knew it.

Checking the time, Maria took her out of her shock. ''I'll call you and write when I am in New York, ok. Be safe, both of you'', looking at them in turn. They nodded and Liz leaned forward to hug her, being deadly serious when she pulled back. ''Maria, listen well. This _will_ save your life. Don't be tempted to come back early. If anything happens to Max and whoever he is in _does_ end up back in Roswell, then that person _will_ be after me. Stay put. Trust me now, please?'' ''Ok'' she answered easily, Liz relaxing at that, pulling her into a hug ''thank you! Now have a good flight.''

She let her go to say goodbye to Michael. Accepting her hug, Maria whispered in his ear ''Promise me you'll keep her safe.'' ''I promise'' he whispered back with a nod ''thank you!'' After one last hug, she left. As the door closed, their eyes meet. 'Can we do this, change history?' 'YES!' He had his hand out to meet hers, hers meeting his, a pact made.

After a minute, she smiled and he smirked. He was all business now. ''First things first, you need to control your powers, so they _don't_ overwhelm you- he pointed to her and then to himself- while I get to work. We can talk later after my shift has finished.'' She nodded. ''Ok.'' ''Good, for you, sleep and rest that brain of yours. I'll knock you out if I have to.'' She shook her head ''you won't need to.'' Nodding at her obeying him for once,

he left the room. ''Sleep well Parker. Sleep tight.'' He went downstairs and left her to sleep, seeing her dad, who asked him into the office.

''I have a possible position opening up for you. It will mean more hours for you and a higher pay if you're interested. There will be a work trial if you are. Think it over and let me know at the end of your shift, ok?'' Michael nodded ''Ok'' ''good, well your shift has started, so I'll see you later on Michael'' opening the door and Michael walked out of the room. Getting ready for his shift, he got started.

Liz was dreaming. She was running. She couldn't run fast enough. Panting, she bent double. Sensing movement, she ran winded. She was grabbed from behind and turned her head to face Michael, his face a bloody mess. Gasping, she tried to stumble away. ''I am sorry. I didn't know. I never meant.. the Granolith was used to stop this.'' ''BUT IT DIDNT! YOU KILLED ME!'' he shouted at her, ''I'M DEAD.'' Looking down, she saw a knife in his chest. She burst into tears ''I'M SORRY!'' she shouted in fear at her own actions in the future.

Was this a glimpse of the future or her own fears, she didn't know anymore. Panting in fear, she looked around and saw the Granolith explode in front of her, a large shard of crystal landing in her chest. She screamed ''THE GRANOLITH, NO!'' Looking down at her chest, she realised she was dead and fainted.

Waking up in reality, she looked up to see a very alive Michael looking at her with fury in his eyes. What had she said in her sleep? He soon told her. ''What do you know about the Granolith?'' he asked, his eyes hard and stonewall up. ''I don't know much at all, I have no idea even how it works. I have a theory it could be used for more, like say, time travel but I can't prove it. Why?'' She was scared of his answer. Michael quickly realised that she didn't know anything and hadn't been lying. He relaxed. ''It's nothing, you were dreaming, shouting something about the Granolith. I only wondered why.'' Liz wasn't fooled.''I was dreaming I watched it explode and a large piece of it landed in my chest and killed me. I don't know why.'' She had decided to answer honestly, seeing the wariness leave his eyes at her explanation. He was surprised at her honest answer despite his stonewall. She hadn't covered her answer up. Maybe, just maybe they were getting somewhere after all. He smiled, dropping the stonewall.

He knelt down next to the bed. ''Are you ok now?'' he asked concerned, ''Yeah, I'll be fine.'' ''Your dad wants to speak to us'' ''what about?'' she asked, ''I don't know, he's waiting downstairs.'' ''I'll be there in a minute.'' She groaned, sitting up and sorting her hair out, she got up, steady on her feet. With her shoes on, she turned to Michael, full of confidence, asking ''Are you coming?'' with a toss of her head. She was determined to get her life back. Michael couldn't help but grin.

He had been wondering where the stubborn brunette had gone. It seems she hadn't gone after all, just had hidden for a while. Musing as he wandered down the stairs after her, he thought how lucky he was that she was currently all his. Keeping THAT thought hidden, he realised he HAD fallen for her when he wondered where _that_ particular thought had come from. He mentally swore at himself. She _couldn't_ know and he _wouldn't_ act on it. Not now, when she was just getting her life back on track. He COULDN'T drag her back down again.

Liz reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Michael just looking at her with a guarded look in his eyes, one that made her breath catch. Why she didn't know but it did. Looking away, she looked up when Michael joined her by the foot of the stairs. Where he had been open, now he was a stonewall. 'When had _that_ happened?' ''Are you coming?'' His tone was brusque. She was left to run after him in shock. Shaking her head, she followed him, a few steps behind. He knew he had hurt her but it _was_ for her own looked up as both entered, one behind the other. He frowned, noting a difference between them. He only hoped they could resolve it to work together in time or his plan wouldn't work.

''Lizzie, are you feeling better?'' he asked his daughter, concerned and she frowned at him, ''a bit better dad but now I seem to be getting a bit of a headache'', glancing at Michael when she said it. He glared at her for that comment. Jeff sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. ''Michael, have you thought on my offer?'' he asked, smiling when Michael nodded.

''And...'' Michael shrugged, ''I'll take the job. What is it for?'' ''An Assistant manager job. When both Liz's mum and I are away, Liz is in charge. However this job is a big job, even for my capable daughter- he looked at her knowingly then before looking back at him-to handle. So Nancy and I have decided to offer you Michael the job of Assistant Manager job to help her out a bit.''

''We both trust you, you've proven yourself to be a hard worker, even if you're a bit curt at times and most of all, we trust you working with our daughter, which will be a good thing considering how closely you'll be working together at times.'' He looked at both of them, his arms crossed, before asking ''so can you do this, both of you working _together?_ '' Liz put her annoyance to one side behind her shield, putting her family business first. Michael felt her put her wall up blocking him out of her mind completely. She was really hurt but couldn't begrudge him this.

She stepped forward. ''I can." Her father nodded and turned to Michael, his look questioning. ''Yes, I can too.'' he finally said stepping forward, trying to take her hand without her father noticing to say he was sorry, only for her to keep hers away behind her wall. It was again thanks to him. She was willing to work with him for the sake of her family business and to save the group but for now, she was hurt and can't take much more of it. She stepped away from him, widening the gap between them physically further, showing unity for her dad to see at the same time.

It must have worked because he nodded and continued. ''I hope Liz is feeling better next week because I will be out of town for the whole week and that is going to be your work trial, Michael, don't make us regret this. You've done a good job of keeping an eye on our daughter, now lets see how you do with the business.''

He stepped forward to shake his hand. Michael shook it. ''Thank you sir. You won't regret this.'' Jeff smiled ''You're welcome and I know I won't. Right Lizzie?'' ''Right dad'' she answered brightly. 'Oh great, her wall really was up now wasn't it!' was Michael's only thought at that answer. Her dad believed her though, as he wished them both good night and for Liz to get back to bed, giving her a kiss good night on the forehead. ''Night dad'' she said, going to leave.

It didn't change the fact in Michael's mind that Liz was pulling the same stunt he was pulling. In order to work out their plan and save her life, they _had_ to work together on this. It was time to work this issue out. He acted. ''I'll go with her, seeing as this bug has left her a bit weak, ignoring her mental glare, he continued, do you mind if I help her to her room, just in case, sir?'' he asked politely. Her dad smiled. ''I don't mind at all, go ahead. I think it's a good idea. Night Michael.'' He left.

Liz glared at Michael. 'Damn, she was pissed off' 'Damn right I am, don't you EVER pull a stunt like that on me again. As there is no way I can get out of this now, let's go.' She stormed off, only to be hit by a dizzy spell by the stairs. She looked up to see his knowing smirk. 'Oh piss off...' She never finished that thought, fainting and trying to catch herself. He swore, somehow getting to her in time to catch her before she hit her head on the stairs. 'Damn her stubbornness, putting up that extra bit of wall had wiped her energy out.' Carrying her easily, he walked up the stairs and put her on her bed. He had been right. Liz Parker was frustrating. He was going to leave the room when he realised why. He noticed the red mark left on her arm by Max the previous day and she hadn't said a word. She was too badly hurting and his behaviour had made it worse. No wonder she was angry. Against his better judgement, he left her be.

As he was walking downstairs, Jeff walked by. He looked up as Michael walked down. ''Ah Michael, I trust my Lizzie is in bed.'' Michael nodded. ''Mind if you stay on the couch tonight. I have been called away early by Nancy, so you start training tonight. Think you can do it?'' At Michael's nod of surprise, he smiled. Patting him on the shoulder, he said ''Good man, I knew you would'' and left with his packed bag to go up the stairs to say good bye to Liz.

Jeff knocked on his daughters door. ''Liz, are you ok?'' Liz woke with a start. ''Yes dad, come in, what is it?'' she asked him at seeing the bag in his hand. ''Your mum called me away early, Michael is sleeping downstairs tonight to start in the morning. I hope you two work your issues out. Bye sweetheart, good night and we love you.'' ''Night dad and I love you and mum too.'' She hugged him tightly. ''Bye dad, bye sweetheart.'' With a kiss goodbye, her dad left her and Michael to it.


	6. Chapter 6- Letting Go Part 3

'Great, she needed the space. Too bad she wouldn't get any.'. After waiting half an hour, she crept downstairs and pulled the blinds down. She needed space. After looking the door, she looked around at the flashes of memories she got from things and put the radio on. ''It's not over'' by Daughtry was next to be played and it was still true in her mind at least.

As she sat down, the song started to play and she cracked at long last, sobbing. She couldn't stop. The flashes were hitting her all at once- 'Max, the shooting, Alex, oh ALEX!'. Her mental scream of agony, guilt and pain was enough to wake up Michael. 'The song was wrong, she couldn't start over, there was no way to fix this, Alex was gone and there was _NOTHING_ she could do. It hurt so fucking badly. Could this song please just SHUT UP?!'. He sat up. The song was nearly over.

'What the hell was going on here? Was Liz in danger. No, she was having a breakdown instead in her head. Then he heard the radio and her sobbing. She was done being strong.' Then the song changed and he sensed something in her head snap. 'She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?'. That thought alone made him move. Going to the door, he noticed she'd melted the look.

Going to the kitchen, he unlocked the door and crept in. Liz was sat in the group booth, clutching a photo and sobbing her heart out. The song was ''You can't take me'' by Bryan Adams. The more she listened, the more she stopped crying. She stopped crying at the end of the song. ''Damn it Alex, why did _you_ have to be my price? Well, no one else will be and if I can I _will somehow_ get you back, I promise you I will.''. The photo was the prom photo he realised. Realising she would be ok tonight, he crept back out and locked the door, going back to sleep, troubled by what he'd seen.

The next morning, he woke up and noticed the lock was still melted. Sighing, he unmelted it and walked in. Startled, he found her curled up on the floor, asleep but OK with the prom photo in her hand. Holding his hand over her head, he checked her state of mind. Her wall was down but her shield still up. Overall, she would be fine. 'Phew, he'd had a strong feeling last night had been close- to what he wasn't sure he'd want to know.'.

Liz was waking up from what seemed like a long dream. She noticed her bed was cold. It was the floor. Slowly last night's memories crept in. The pain in her had _finally_ been broken. She only hoped she hadn't woken up Michael in the process. Looking around, she noticed Michael in the kitchen. Slowly getting up, looking down at her arm, she gasped. 'She must have healed it in the night. Her powers had started to settle down now, she could feel the difference.'.

Liz finally, properly smiled. 'That second song was right. So was the first in a way, she _could_ make things right _this_ time round after all.'. Stretching, she looked at the prom photo. As quietly as she could, finally at some peace with herself, she went upstairs, not minding that Michael had unmelted the lock. Michael however just looked in the direction she'd left in, puzzled.


	7. Chapter 7- Shawn

After freshening up, Liz went back downstairs, business as usual. She'd changed her outfit a bit now. Gone was simple, in was sexy and dangerous. She wanted to take her chance with Shawn and NOT give him a chance to turn her down. Walking into the cafe, she smiled as she heard a dish clatter. Turning to give the full effect, she was facing a speechless Michael, who was stunned. ''That good huh?'' with his nod, she grinned and unlocked the door. There to her surprise was Shawn. ''What are _you_ doing here? I was going to call you?'' she asked in complete surprise.

Shawn laughed. ''Nice to see you too Parker, Maria told me you were ill, so I decided to check up on you. It's not contagious is it?- she shook her head- By the way, nice outfit'', holding his hand out to twirl her around- she turned willingly Michael noted- he whistled in appreciation. His eyes dancing flirtatiously at her, he asked innocently ''So what is the occasion?'' Rolling her eyes, she hugged him. He got the message. So did Michael. _He really didn't like it_.' He coughed. Shawn noticed. ''Hi Michael.''.

Shawn pulled back, she'd gone pale. ''You're not over this bug. Back to bed, come on.'' He swept Liz over his shoulder with a cry of outrage from her. Rolling his eyes, he shushed her with a hit on her bottom. ''Hey!''''Oh shut it Parker, Michael, I'll be back in a second once this one stops wriggling.'' ''Ouch De Luca, that one hurt.'' ''It was meant to, now stop or I'll drop you on the stairs. We both know that _this_ is the only way you will stay in bed. I know you too well, remember?'' ''Fine!'' she said in a huff, ''Glad you could see it my way Parker, who knows you play this right, you might even get that date with me you're after now that you had finally dumped Evans.''. Liz shut up and Shawn smirked, carrying her out to leave a stunned Michael in their wake.

'Seriously, Liz and Shawn?! Apparently so it seemed.'. That was his only thought as he opened up the cafe. Upstairs, Shawn had Liz on her bed. ''Tell me Parker, how badly do you want this date?'' he asked sensuously leaning over her to kiss her, their lips meeting in a brief but passion filled kiss. ''Badly'' she whispered to him, ''Get better and I will ask you myself.'' ''Promise?'' ''Promise'' he answered with another kiss on the lips, ''Sleep well Parker and I approve of the outfit'' he said with a wink and left the room. Liz got changed and slept with a grin on her face.

Michael's head was spinning with Liz's unguarded thoughts. 'She liked Shawn a lot. More than he had guessed. Her outfit had been sexy and dangerous. Who knew she owned both a black leather jacket with boots. She had been perfect for him. From what he'd heard of her thoughts, it seemed Shawn agreed.' Shawn walked in and faced Michael.

''Do we have a problem?'' Michael turned to face him in a stand off. ''About?'' ''Parker. Do you like her or not? Are you interested in her or not?'' Michael honestly answered ''Maybe.'', scratching his eyebrow. Shawn drew in a breath at that. ''Does she know?'' ''No.'' ''Will you get in my way if she chooses me?'' he asked, prepared to fight for her. He was stunned when Michael answered ''She won't.'' ''I wouldn't be so sure about that, at his look of disbelief, Shawn shrugged, I know her better than most.''''She saw you first before Evans, only you never made a move and when she DID have a chance, Evans had got to her first and you'd seen Maria. So she didn't do anything out of loyalty to Maria, that and Evans had her caught up in this fucking fairytale, which always seemed a bit twisted to me.'' Shawn laughed at his shock. ''Seriously, you've never seen it?!'' As the other man shook his head, Shawn sighed, ''Parker always was good at hiding things well'', at Michael's questioning look, he explained.

''She and I have history, tons of history. I was almost her first'' he quietly admitted ''but you ever tell her I told you that and she _will_ kill me.'' He nodded at Shawn. ''Evans only saw one side of her, I've seen every side, it was me she went to at the end of Prom after Max Evans broke her heart and me who comforted her by Alex's grave when she'd drunk too much. She was a mess that night. She scared me. Not many people know that, not even Maria does.''

As Shawn paced, Michael questioned him. ''Why are you telling me this Shawn? You can have a chance now.'' Shawn laughed, shaking his head. He faced him. ''You don't get it. She likes you. She's just put you in the friend zone out of fucking loyalty and she will never fucking admit to herself, never mind me or even you. She's living in self denial over something big and won't tell me. I'm telling _you_ all this, so maybe _you_ can help her instead.''

''So, I'll ask you again, his eyes hard, will you get in my way if I decide to date her?'' Michael thought about what Shawn had told him and scratched his eyebrow, thinking 'would he knowing what he knew now? Shawn wasn't lying to him' his gut knew that. At his next question, he _knew_ he would if Shawn answered right. Shawn saw the thoughts cross his companions mind and _knew_ he _had_ been right to question him.

''What about Maria? She is your cousin and my ex girlfriend, her best friend, aren't there rules about that?'' Shawn had seen THAT question coming. ''What about her? Where is she now? She's in New York! Max is gone! As for the rules, screw the rules!''.

At Michael's look of confusion, Shawn groaned. ''I know the group of friends you share is high in the loyalty stakes but not _this_ high! I saw your face when Parker was declaring her intentions towards me. You _really_ didn't like it, yet you won't do a thing about it?!'' Michael had been on the verge of acting on his feelings and Shawn's reminder of loyalty had put it back again to that friendship zone again.

At the stubborn look on Michael's face when making his decision to _not_ act, Shawn sighed. ''Fine. At least now I know", Michael looked at him and Shawn shrugged, "you won't make a move on her. I don't know what I said but anyway, thanks man! Now all I need to do is wait for her to get better and I'm taking her up on that long awaited rain check at long last.''. He grinned. Patting his shoulder, he grinned, whistling happily before going back up the stairs.

Michael felt like banging his head on the brick wall. He had just given his rival permission he had denied himself out of loyalty to Max and Maria. Sighing at his nature, he opened up the cafe completely. He knew Shawn was upstairs with _his_ girl and he'd let him. He was as stupid as Maxwell to have let that happen. And he had to keep her safe. Her life was on he line here, not his.

He knew his life wasn't in danger, there had been a feeling with him something _would_ have happened but didn't know what. All he knew was he wouldn't die but she still could. He had promised Maria he would keep Liz safe 2 years ago and had kept his promise ever since. He wasn't going to stop now, even if it meant hiding his true feelings to do it.

Shawn knocked on Liz's door and peeked in. She was asleep and dreaming. He went in and sat on the bed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''Liz, wake up, you're dreaming.'' Liz stirred, ''the Granolith'', hearing Shawn ask her what she meant, she woke up and realised she could never give him a true answer. 'She would always be hiding a part of herself. Sure she could be herself otherwise but would that be enough? If she wanted a normal relationship, it would have to be. But did she want normal now?'.

Answering with a sigh, she answered as truthfully as she could. Running her hand through her hair, she simply said ''It was just a weird dream I had. What is it?'' Shawn grinned, ''What flowers do you like now? You know for our date...'' He smirked as her eyes lit up and she smiled back at him. ''Yellow sunflowers. I'm kinda fed up of getting white roses. Max used them to the point they covered everything from apologies to romance. I need a change.''. She smirked, ''I need a change on quite a few things actually.''. Her tone had turned sensuous on him halfway through, her thoughts guarded.

Shawn smirked back at her. ''I'll see you later Parker.'' Giving her a kiss goodbye, he winked at her as he left. Liz was humming happily. Shawn was whistling happily as he walked down to the cafe, throwing a ''Bye Guerin'' in his direction. Shawn stopped by the door, catching Michael's attention. ''Liz is fine, sleeping this bug off now. I'm just going to get something to cheer her up now, I'll be back later.'' He noticed a quiet movement on the stairs, phone in hand. He grinned. Looking at Michael, he motioned towards the stairs. ''It looks like sleeping beauty is up.'' He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Michael turned to see Liz walk in, a huge grin on her face. She smiled at him, phone in hand. He was puzzled. Liz was still stonewalling him to a certain extent. She hung back away from him, her expression guarded. He was about to say something when she put her hand up, stopping him. 'Don't say a word', she sent him a mental warning, her tone hurt. He nodded. She was still pissed at him. She took a moment to speak. ''Look, school is about to start. It is important. Jose can cover for you until school ends today. Don't worry about my dad. I've got it covered. Jose covers for me too a lot. You can go now, ok. He'll be here in a minute and you can just tell my dad you delegated when you needed to. He'll understand.'' Her voice was curt and clipped, this was all business.

He nodded, ''I'll just go then. Ok.'' He got his stuff and left, looking back to see Liz sorting things out with the cafe. ''I am sorry for hurting you'' he said to her back before leaving for his own place. Liz stiffened as the door closed behind him. She knew he was hurt but still, he had hurt her first. Shaking her head at her thoughts, she let Jose in and went back upstairs to get some more sleep to get as much information as she could, so she could start planning things properly.

Michael got to school. He knew she'd heard him. He hoped it was enough. Just in case it wasn't, he'd got her an initial charm of a 'P' on the way to school and engraved the back himself with 'Parker'. She was worth it. He really was an idiot. Kyle walked up as he was shaking his head. ''Hey Goliath, what have I missed? Where is everyone?'' He saw Kyle and scratching his eyebrow, answered. ''Hey short stack, let's see. Is and Jesse have Maxwell with them in Boston, Maria is in New York with her demo and Liz is off sick with a bug.''

Kyle looked up at that. ''As in the flu bug she had before?'' He was worried. Michael looked around. ''Meet me at the usual table and I'll catch up with you then, ok.'' ''Fine, just one thing. Is Liz ok? She was bad that night.'' Michael nodded, sighing. ''She's better.'' Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. ''That's a relief. Max could have almost killed her from how far he pushed things from the look of it. I'm glad she's ok.''. Shaking his head, he walked to class, saying over his shoulder to a pale Michael ''I'll see you later.'' Michael swore in shock. ''Shit.'' 'Now he got why she was pissed at everything, Maxwell had almost killed her through healing her?! That was twisted.'. Hearing the bell, he went to class.

Meanwhile, Liz was sorting something out when Shawn swept into the cafe. He had a bunch of flowers with a card and a jewellery box in his pocket. At his ''Ahem'', she turned and smiled. He approached her, stopping to stand in front of her. Much like Michael had when returning her diary. 'It was time to stop comparisons. She had chosen Shawn and had to live with that.' Her head shaking at her thoughts, she smiled at Shawn. Her arms crossed, she looked at him. ''What?'' ''Why aren't you resting?'', her hand drifted to the seat she'd been sitting in, ''see?''.

His eyes rolling at her, he made her sit down and handed her the flowers with a kiss on the cheek, ''These are for you, read the card.'' She did, it read ''Liz Parker, I love you and I want to be with you. I will ask you to be mine. I promise. I hope you like my gift.'' She looked back at Shawn. ''What gift?'' His heart in his eyes, he opened his hand to reveal the box and put it in her hand. Kneeling next to her, he whispered to her to open the box.

Gasping as she did so, her finger tracing the 'L' silver initial lying on a chain in the box. Smiling, she looked at Shawn in wonder when he took the box from her, removed the chain and put it around her neck, brushing her hair out of the way. He smiled at her, watching her fingers brush the back of it. Engraved on the back of it was their initials. She smiled at him. Leaning forward, she said quietly in his ear ''You keep this up and I will be asking you myself early.''. With a kiss on his cheek, she stood up and put the flowers in water, Shawn going with her.

It was lunchtime. Kyle was already sat waiting for him when Michael walked up to the table. He looked like he needed to talk and needed to know what what happened _exactly_ that night. He had his stonewall up. Sitting down, he looked at Kyle. ''Start talking.''. His tone was stern. Kyle sighed, putting his head on his hands. ''What do you want to know?'' ''Everything'' his tone told Kyle to tell him everything.

''Fine, where do you want me to start?'' ''Meaning?'' ''Do you want to know what happened that night or when her powers first kicked in?''. At his surprised look, Kyle shook his head. ''Of course she never told you how her powers first started, she never told Max either or Maria or Is. The only reason I know is because Liz came to me that day at the garage and told me about her seeing her face disappearing in the mirror during AP science. Then she turned on the radio with her hand. It freaked us both out. She knew something was wrong with her and wanted to know what before telling Max.''. Michael didn't know what to say. His face reflected his feelings.

Kyle guessed his next question. ''Why didn't she tell you, huh?''. At his nod, Kyle continued, ''well there is the fact you two are known for not being the best of friends. You both clash a lot and as much as it appears you are both opposites, in most ways, you really aren't. Just have different approaches instead.''. He shrugged. At his friends surprised look, he said ''What? It's true.'' Michael groaned. ''I think I'm falling for her.'' Kyle looked at him in surprise, ''What, since when?'' ''I don't know.'' Kyle whistled and shook his head.

''Wow. I knew she liked you, even if she never admitted it, she's always cared about you, just never said or did anything about it out of loyalty to Maria and Max and you'', ''ME?!'' his voice was full of disbelief. Kyle scoffed. ''Yes, YOU!'' He pointed at him. ''She saw you and Maria together during that heatwave. Once she saw that, she pushed her feelings for you aside out of loyalty to you and Maria, knowing you were with Maria. She couldn't ruin that for either of you. So she kept quiet. She's always cared about you. Even as a friend. She's gone out of her way to protect you. She always has done, always will do.".

Michael was stunned, he groaned. ''This morning, I just gave Shawn De Luca permission to date Liz.''. Kyle threw his hands into the air at that, declaring him an idiot. Michael glared at him with a look of 'I KNOW!' Kyle sighed, ''If anyone will work, it'll be you and Liz. I just hope your reasons are good enough. Shawn can see part of her, _you_ can see ALL of her. She has to hide with Shawn, with _you_ she **can** be herself. Sure Isabel is happy with Jesse but that is a ticking time bomb. Are you _really_ sure she'll be happier with Shawn than with you?''. Michael groaned at that, his head in his hands. 'Damn! He _could_ keep her safer than Shawn could. She _was_ worth the risk.' '' Am I too late?'' he quietly asked his friend, looking up at him. The question was written on his face. Kyle gave him an answer to it.

''Has Shawn asked her yet?'' Michael shook his head. ''No, he's waiting for Liz to get better first.''. Kyle grinned then, shrugging at him, ''It's not too late then. It's not official yet. You _still_ have a chance. I suggest you take it''. He nodded.

He now needed to know what happened that night. ''That night in the desert, what happened?''. Kyle winced. ''It was horrible. Max tried to help her and in the end she rejected him completely, she lost it and yelled at him. He tried again after that and she screamed. I had to pull him away. She was scared. I have never seen her that scared before like that. I drove her home and told her to focus on herself for once.''.

Kyle shook his head, still unable to believe what he'd seen. ''How are Liz and Max?'' he asked, thinking Liz needed to be single first before anything could happen with anyone else.

Michael answered. ''Liz broke up with him that night. They had a fight with powers. He waved his hand to show what he meant. Kyle's eyes widened at that. ''They blasted each other?'' Michael nodded. ''Both had shields up too. Liz won her freedom from him that night.''. His voice was full of disbelief at that fight. Both friends shook their heads at that, then finished their lunches and left for class.

After the end of the school day had finished, together they into the Crash Down. Immediately they heard Liz's giggle. She was sat with Shawn, talking and playing with a pendant around her neck. Kyle patted his shoulder at the look on Michael's face. He looked at Kyle as if to say 'See.' ''I do see man but he hasn't asked her officially yet, has he?''. Michael shook his head, his eyes questioning. Kyle grinned. ''You have a chance then. Come on.''

Waving in Liz's direction, he called out hello. Liz heard Kyle's voice and smiling, got up to meet him, pausing when she saw Michael. Kyle noticed her look. Quietly to him, Kyle noted ''You're in the dog house. I really hope you have something to make it up to her.'' He nodded. ''I do.'' Kyle patted his back.''Good luck.'' Liz had approached them now and Kyle hugged Liz tightly. Pulling back, he looked at her,''are you ok?''. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she nodded. ''My powers are settling down now, sleep has helped, well that and Michael balanced things out for me.'' ''And Max?'' his voice was tentative. ''Kyle!'' her voice told his to back off. ''Sorry.''.

Liz hugged him. ''I'm sorry.'' They shared a smile. Then Liz turned to Michael, who had just decided to declare his intentions by using his powers to engrave the back of the pendant he had for her with the Antarian symbol meaning his name. He only hoped she knew what it meant. He looked at Liz saying his name, answering ''What?'' She kept her tone light. ''Michael, can I talk to you in the back please, then you can take over from Jose?'' He nodded ok. It was then Kyle commented on the flowers. Liz answered they were a get well soon present from Shawn. Kyle winced at the look on Michael's face and knew he'd done the right thing telling him about Liz's true feelings.

Once they were back in her home and had looked the door, Liz was about to speak when Michael stopped her. He handed her a box. Running his hand through his hair, he started to speak. ''I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. I hope what is in there will help to make up for it. And also show how much I care.'' Liz opened the box and saw a 'P' initial. She turned it over and saw Parker engraved on the back, next to an Antarian symbol. She had a strong feeling it linked to him and was his symbol. 'That meant Michael liked her. As much as Shawn. Could she? What about Maria?'

Her hand suddenly trembled as the implication of the gift hit her. 'Damn, Michael liked her. And she liked him.' Hands shaking at her own realisation, she carefully sat down. Putting the box down, she carefully took the pendant and chain out of the card it was on and turned to Michael, who had been watching her silently, gauging her reaction. He breathed a sigh of relief as she asked him to put it on her. Kneeling down next to her to do just that, their eyes meet and caught. Putting his heart in his hands, he opened their connection and with his hand on her hair to pull her closer, he kissed her, letting their connection speak for him.

Liz melted, feeling everything he wasn't saying and caught up in the moment, she kissed him back. Her own power and emotion answered his in kind, almost screaming her hidden love for him. With a groan, Michael pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until it was all they knew. Needing air, Michael pulled back slightly, their foreheads touching. Realising he still held her necklace in his hand, he brushed her hair aside and put it on her before bringing her into a sweeping, all consuming kiss again, connecting his power to hers and bringing it to connect with the symbol on the 'P' pendant. Gasping for air, Liz pulled back, doubts beginning to fill her mind before Michael could stop them.

Liz tried to get her thoughts into order. Her head was spinning, that kiss had blown her away. The one thing wrong was her. ''WHAT!'' She sighed, ''Let me explain that. Michael'', she pulled him back to her and kissed him, letting their connection speak for her, knowing she didn't know the right words to say. Looking him in the eyes afterwards, she asked him ''Did you get that?''. He nodded, unsure, he got up and turned to her, scratching his eyebrow, ''so what you're saying is you do care for me and you do love me, you just need to get yourself sorted out first, battle with your own demons and grief for Alex, while letting your heart heal first from Maxwell before you can be completely open to being with me? Otherwise you think it wouldn't be fair on me to be potentially a rebound?''.

Liz nodded. ''Yes. Do you get why?'' ''Yes, he groaned, I get why.'' Liz sighed in relief. ''Just one thing, he asked her, what about Shawn?'' ''Shawn hasn't asked me yet and I've realised he could end up being another Max, which I don't want and he would have been a rebound, had I let him. He even engraved the back of the 'L' with both our initials.''. Liz sighed in frustration. ''I'll talk to him and let him know I can't be anyone yet, at least until I'm ready. Does that help? When the time comes to, I'll let him down gently.''.

Michael sat down next to her in relief. Holding her hand and she held it back, he calmly told her in a voice full of relief, ''For a while there, I'd thought I had potentially lost any chance with you. So what now?'' ''Now, you start your shift, I'll talk to Shawn and tonight, we work on our plan to keep me alive and change history for our group where we need to. Bring Kyle along too, we'll need him and Jim. Jim, we will need later.'' ''Later?'' he asked, puzzled. ''I've been dreaming a lot. So yeah, later.''

He got up. Liz was putting the box in her pocket, he noticed, smiling. Putting his hand out to her, he pulled her up to her feet. Raising an eyebrow at the 'L' hanging around her neck, he just looked at her. Liz sighed in exasperation. ''Fine'' and with that she melted the engraving to leave her initials. ''See?'' Running his finger over the back of it, he nodded, ''You're already mine, so that is much better.'' Cupping her elbow, he unlocked the door and lead out the room, herding her in Shawn's direction, as he headed for Jose and told him to go home. Kyle joined Michael. ''Well?'', ''Well what?'' he asked, looking in Liz's direction while she let Shawn know she needed time to heal her broken heart first, then decide what she needed. Kyle sighed. ''Did you talk to her or what?'' Michael smiled as he watched Shawn walk away and leave the cafe, looking back at Michael to say with a look 'well played'.

''Oh, we talked alright, we've sorted things out. Shawn doesn't stand a chance now, I've made sure of it. Liz agrees with me too. Right Parker?'' he asked her, knowing she had walked up behind them and turned to face her. ''Is it done?'' ''It's done.'' ''Good.''. With that statement, he swept her into his lap to Kyle's surprise. Rolling her eyes at Michael's possessive streak, she settled into his lap, sensing she wasn't going anywhere and addressed Kyle.

''Kyle, meet Michael and I here tonight after closing time, we have something big to discuss with you and it concerns me and your dad. Ok?'' Nodding, Kyle agreed ''Ok.''. Feeling a wave of tiredness hit her, she leaned on Michael's shoulder and yawned softly. It was enough for Michael to act. Gently putting her back on her feet, he got up and put his arm around her waist. ''Let's get you back to bed.''

Then Liz remembered something- ''Kyle, did you get my..'' ''homework'' he finished for her, waving his bag. ''Thanks'' she did before leaning on Michael. He'd seen enough and walked her through the door, up the steps and to her room, laying her on the bed, where she promptly passed out. Kyle, who had been following behind, walked in to see her lying asleep on the bed. ''What happened?'', he had dropped his bag and sat down next to her, holding her hand while he asked.

''She passed out. She's been doing that a lot lately, her powers are taking her energy out of her, especially with her dreams possibly being visions of the future. So even in her sleep, her power is draining her. No wonder she's shattered.'' Michael was worried. Sitting down, he held her hand, surprised when she drew on his power and concentrated in her sleep.

Holding fast to his hand, she brought herself to her dream plain and focused on bringing her powers into it around her. Shaking her head, she brought them _finally_ under complete control, her own way. Sorting the powers out into categories, then sub topics, she checked over what powers were what.

There was healing, defensive, protective of course, mind control, mind warp and prophecy. Taking a deep breathe, she went over each one, seeing how to control them and how they worked. Finally focusing on her own power, she brought that under her own control, bringing everything together in one place, feeling it settle once more into her body, fully under her complete control. Letting go of Michael's power, she drifted for a while before waking up.

Michael knew she had let go of his power. He also knew she had stabilised her own powers using them. Smirking, he waited for her to wake up.

Liz woke up, feeling refreshed. She had a plan and now could do it.


	8. Chapter 8- The Others

A/N- Thank you for the reviews. I needed them! :) Keep them coming please? Guest, please sign in and any lurkers, speak up please? Thank you! :) There are 21 chapters to this story and RL got in the way of proof reading them. I'm sorry if it's not perfect grammar etc. I do it myself. Please enjoy and read on.

Here is Chapter 8.

Meanwhile, in New York, Maria's demo was struggling, Billy had been dismissed and the song she was trying to sing wasn't for her, still she was giving it a go. She'd promised Liz. She sighed, hoping Liz was okay.

Things were going better for Jesse, Isabel and Max in Boston. The job was going well and Max had found some research from a surprising source- Ava. She had escaped there to get away from Rath and Lonnie. To his surprise, they got on well and there was even some romantic sparks flying. There had been one revelation- Jesse now knew about them by accident. Rath had been trying to find Ava for Lonnie and had seen Max on a street corner. Isabel had turned around, seen what Rath was about to do to an unsuspecting Max's back and had flung herself in front of Max, taking the power blast herself.

Rath had gone running, pale at the realisation of whom he had actually hit, Max had healed Isabel quietly, helping her up to her feet and both had turned around to a stunned Jesse, who had seen the entire thing. Now they were left to deal with the fall out. Around the time Max was almost hit, Michael did feel the seal for a second before it vanished again and knew his part of the original timeline was over. Now, he had only Valenti and Parker to sort he'd thought at the time.

Jesse wasn't taking the news his wife and brother in law were both hybrid aliens well. He'd flipped out at their hotel room until Ava had walked in and explained their story, including the fact she herself is an alien hybrid. It had taken some explaining but after having a drink for the shock and being shown his wife was still part human and well, _his wife_ , he was cautious but willing to keep the family secret, for now at least.

Maria, during this time, had _almost_ broken her promise to Liz to stay put but Billy had stepped in and had offered her a place on his sofa. They had started to talk and were getting closer again. Maria liked it. She wrote to Liz telling about Billy and everything else with New York and her demo, saying about her music plans with Billy when she got back.

Liz had written back to her, telling her she was glad Maria had stayed put and that things were working out well with Billy, letting her know that things were getting interesting on her end with Shawn and Michael and would Maria mind if when Liz was up to it, if Liz dated her ex? Maria had laughed when she'd read that, noting she didn't mind what so ever at all.

She had been somber when she had read about Liz struggling with her powers but had Michael and Kyle helping her, leaving Shawn in the dark. The news of Michael's trial to promotion as Assistant Manager was well deserved in her view. 'GO SPACE BOY!' she had thought at that news with a smile.

Maria had written back to Liz, glad things were getting better with her and yes, she had Maria's permission to date Michael if she decided she wanted to. Liz had smiled reading that. She was free to date Michael, now all she had to do was conquer her own demons to do so.


	9. Chapter 9- The Plan

Now Liz had learnt to control her powers, she had a plan. After getting Maria's letter, she showed Michael the letter giving Liz permission to date Michael. Michael smirked at that, then turned to Liz puzzled at the fact she had asked Maria. She shrugged at his look, telling him ''The rules of friendship needed to be followed and as Maria _was_ your ex and is _my_ best friend, I'd felt I needed to ask her permission first before anything could happen between us.''.

He smirked at her, hearing her admit it for the first time out loud that she liked him. He liked it and kissed her slowly breathless as his thanks. Liz felt herself lose her control, her hands rising to his shoulders to pull him closer. He'd given into her, pushing her against the door, his hands pulling down her cardy, just as kyle walked in on them. Coughing to get their attention, he grinned at them. Liz blushed, readjusting her cardigan, turning to face Kyle.

''So, Kyle asked, what is the plan and what visions have you seen?''

She bit her lip. ''We need to talk in my room, come on.''.

'She had woken up once her powers had got under control and found a concerned Kyle and grinning Michael hovering over her.

''How long was I out for?'' ''A while.'' Kyle answered her question while Michael handed her a cup of tea. Sitting her up, he kept an arm around her as she drank her tea. Kyle noted how close they were together, Liz resting on Michael's shoulder when he took her drink from her. ''Feeling better now?'' he asked her, noticing she wasn't as pale anymore. She nodded. He swept her hair out of her eyes, his fingers brushing over her forehead to sense that her powers were indeed under control. She was past the worst now. All she needed was training now. He breathed a sigh of relief, taking his hand away. He smiled.

He heard a cough, looking down to see Liz raising her eyebrow at him. 'Are you finished yet?' she asked, amused at seeing him zone out. He looked at Kyle to see him grinning at him. Groaning, he realised he'd been caught zoning out while checking Parker was okay.

Liz laughed. ''Don't worry, you must be tired. Sorry, that was my fault of draining your energy to stabilise my own. Get some sleep.'' Getting up from the bed, Michael just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged and went to leave, gesturing to Kyle to follow her. He had other ideas. ''Kyle, go on ahead, I need to talk to Parker about something.'' Liz had been dreaming, true, but he was more concerned about this secret she was carrying. It was weighing her down.

Liz was chewing her lip, that was a bad sign. No, this wouldn't do. Pulling her closer, he brushed his lips against hers. This wasn't making out, this was research. He was trying to get behind that wall. She was resisting. She pulled away from him. ''No! You are not getting behind that wall, not until I'm ready to let you.'' Her voice told him to back off. She fled the room. Then came back with a letter. Handing it to him, she said ''You need to read this, then find me.'' She left him to it.

Puzzled, he took it and started to read. It was from Maria. Then his name caught his eye. Maria didn't mind Liz dating him if she wanted to. ' _IF!_ ' He shook his head. As far as he was concerned, there was no IF! She had kissed him with love and wore his symbol around her neck. She was his! He quickly got up and caught her by the living room door. Spinning her around, he smirked at her. He was going to make that IF leave her mind permanently. He would be there for her until she was ready but they WOULD be together by the end of this. He just wanted to make sure they both knew it.

After he looked at Liz, who explained about the rules of friendship, he thanked her by kissing her slowly breathless, breaking her control over her feelings for him and causing her to lose it under his touch. Just as he was sliding down her cardigan, he heard Kyle's cough and knew Liz was blushing. 'Good' he thought with a mental smirk. She'd got his message, loud and clear.

It was then Kyle asked about the plan, which lead her mental thoughts back to the present'. Now she had zoned out. 'Great!' She looked up to see Kyle's grin and Michael's brooding smirk. He knew exactly where her thoughts had been...focused on him. The look he gave her was smouldering whisky amber. She blushed and looked away. Kyle just watched. This was too good to miss. He watched Michael pull her closer to him, his eyes never leaving her. Tucking her into his side, he relaxed. Once his eyes left her, she relaxed. Kyle suddenly wished he had a camera. This was perfect.

It was Liz, who left the moment first. Walking away from him, she sat down on the bed. Looking up at Kyle, she asked ''What do you want first? The plan, the dreams or our visions?'' ''What visions?'' 'This was going to be a long night.' 'Not with two' came his thought. Together, they faced Kyle. Kyle blinked. ''One of my powers is visions of the future, Liz began, the night we went the to the desert, I was about to leave for the Winneraton Academy. I was walking to say good bye to Roswell when I saw Michael sat on a bench. We talked. Just as I was going to leave to go home, he stopped me. I don't know how it happened but both our powers linked.'' ''Linked, as in?'' ''Connected. Our powers connected somehow, which meant Parker's ability jumped to me and we both got visions or flashes of the same events, at the same time but from our own perspectives. '' It was Michael, who had answered curtly. ''What did you see?''Kyle asked, intrigued. ''We saw Metachem, your dad, you the rest of the group, Max dead, Isabel dying, evidence including my old uniform, me and Maria at the Academy with a Max look a like, Maria being attacked...'' ''And Parker falling to her death!'' Michael finished for her. He looked at her, telling her not to argue with him for once with one look. Liz looked away.

Kyle was white. He looked at Liz. ''Is this true?'' Liz nodded. Kyle, who was sat on the bed pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. ''I'm so glad you're safe and didn't go.'' Michael spoke up, scratching his eyebrow ''Actually, her life isn't completely safe yet. The others are safe though. It was thanks to Liz that in one night and one morning, Maria, Isabel, Jesse and Maxwell left Roswell.'' ''Of course she did! When did this happen?''

Liz answered ''The same night Max tried to heal me in the desert, it was a busy night. I dumped Max that same night.'' Liz was struggling to keep her emotions together, Kyle rubbing her back. She sniffed. He leaned back and smiled at her reassuringly. ''It's ok.'' Michael just watched, startled as Liz lost it with Kyle. ''I don't want to die.'' she sniffed, completely freaked out now things had finally caught up with her.

Kyle shared a look with him, his meaning clear 'we need to keep her safe.' He nodded, his eyes dark. She'd finally got it. Too well. 'Damn.' His instincts were telling him to hug her and never let her go. Snaking his arm out, he scoped her up into his lap and just held her as she let her shock of the last few days come out. He hated her sobbing but she needed it right now. She had seen herself almost die. She hated losing it like this but she couldn't help it. She went to move but was held tight. 'I've got you.'

Nodding to Kyle to leave them alone for a minute, Kyle with one last look at a sobbing Liz, left. Her need for control was slowing creeping back in to hide that her wall. He saw it coming. Her control mechanism was kicking in. He connected with her mentally and spoke. His tone was gentle. 'Liz, please, I've got you. You don't have to do this now. I'm not Max, I won't try to 'fix' this the way he would. You don't have to hide behind your wall to get through this. You've got me.' Liz stopped shaking, nodding her head to accept his plea. He sighed in relief, no more autopilot for her now. She had been stonewalling people so often, she had done it to herself.

She found herself fully relaxed against him, letting him in to a certain extent. She had her own plan that she would share in time but for now, being emotionally open to him was enough. They could plan together. 'She wasn't alone anymore.' She smiled, resting against Michael's strong shoulder. Michael didn't say anything, just watched her physically let him in, catching her thought. 'No, she wasn't alone anymore, he privately thought, and neither was he.'

Both resting in each other now, he sensed just how broken her heart was over Alex and Maxwell. It was in pieces. All she could handle right now was friendship leading up to more. Her heart wasn't completely ready for anyone yet but there was a chance of it being ready for Michael himself. Even Shawn had been a light flirtation. Her feelings for Michael himself ran deep, deeper than he had expected. Deeper enough to rival her old love for Maxwell, if not beat them entirely. He was surprised by that. When reading her diary, he knew she could love deeply with loyalty. He just never dreamed he would ever be the one she gave her love to. He didn't need to envy Max Evans anymore.

Liz was feeling almost at peace with herself, knowing her unguarded heart was safe in Michael's hands, even if it was just friendship for now. He'd accepted that, she'd felt him do that. She was grateful to him for that. ''Is that ok?'' she asked quietly, feeling him nod in reply.''That's fine Parker, I'm just glad you've let me in. Are you ready to move now?'' At her silent nod, he helped her up.

Kyle was waiting in the lounge downstairs when they joined him, holding hands. At Kyle's questioning gaze, Liz smiled. ''I am okay now Kyle, I'm getting there. I haven't said but Harvard is giving me a chance. Right now we need to put a plan together, we don't have much time. Michael will be needed back at Metachem soon.'' Kyle hugged her. ''Harvard? That's great.''

At Michael's look of 'how do you know' she shrugged, ''It is your second job and you can't be on leave from it forever.'' Kyle agreed with her.

''Fine, what's the plan?'' Kyle asked. ''Well at some point, I'll be going to see your dad about Metachem and he'll come in with me. Only I will come out and he won't. Then Max, Is and myself would have gone into rescue him. Max would have died, Is would have been shot and Maria and Liz would be in danger.''. At their looks of surprise, he added ''That is the only thing that makes sense to me to put it all together.'' Liz nodded, she'd dreamt that herself.

'' I agree with that. So with the others gone, that leaves the three of us and your dad. So when Michael goes in with Jim, they go in with a third person. They can act as a distraction in a way to help to get Jim out. Would that work?'' She didn't add her part of sneaking in and being the distraction to ensure her own life wasn't in danger.

She was planning a one room arson after all. That stayed safely hidden behind her wall. Not even Michael would know until it was too late to stop her. She was pulling one of his stunts.

Both of them agreed with her idea. It was just finding out who to take with them now. Liz was out of the question- she'd be here at the Crash Down- and Kyle would be home. That meant another Metachem employee. He looked at Liz. 'She was chewing her lip again. She had something planned, he knew she did but he was willing to bet it was locked up behind her wall. She wouldn't sneak in, would she? She was a loose cannon right now. Of course she would, he just needed to make her promise not to.'

He decided to test the theory. Watching her carefully, he asked her ''So you'll be here, in the Crash Down then?'' ''Yes.'' He wasn't too sure, there were no tells from her answer. He had to accept her word for now. He had been asked to go back to work with Monk next week and had let her dad know. Unofficially, he had the job.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. ''Ok.'' Liz was relieved, she'd got away with it for now. ''So, we're all agreed?'' ''Agreed.'' they both answered her. She smiled. Turning to Michael, she asked ''When do you go back?'' ''Monday, your dad knows. I've got the job.'' She grinned, twirling her hair. ''I know. He asked me what I thought last night and I told him you deserved it. We work together well, so he was happy to give you the job. You can thank me later, he knows you've earned it.''

Kyle grinned. ''Congratulations Guerin!'' he slapped his back in well done. Liz just gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, before skipping to the kitchen to get some ice cream to celebrate.

Kyle just looked at him, puzzled, as Michael just looked at Liz go to the kitchen. He was shaking his head, he was missing something. She had given nothing away but she had. Kyle got his attention when he put his hand on Michael's shoulder. ''What is it, big man?'' ''She's hiding something, midget.'' Hearing Liz call them through, they both shrugged and left.


	10. Chapter 10- Trust

A/N- The wildfire line is inspired by another Polar writer. Only 11 chapters left to go now.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Liz caught up completely with her school work, even going into extra studies for extra credit while she could. She was determined to be accepted into Harvard. Michael was balancing school and his jobs well and Kyle was working as usual in the garage.

Liz had been having some new dreams- she knew unless they were very careful, no matter what happened, they would end up on the run. She was thinking this over on her balcony when Shawn called up to her for permission to come up. She gave it. Michael had been walking past when he saw Shawn climb up. He shrugged, knowing Shawn was Liz's friend and Liz loved him, he knew he had nothing to worry about. He carried on walking, then stopped, hidden from her view, wondering what she'd said.

Liz had known he'd been there, relaxing when he walked on, knowing Michael trusted her enough to leave her with Shawn alone as friends.

Shawn checked her over, sitting down on the spare chair, leaning back he commented ''You look better.'' ''I feel better.'' ''Did you mean what you said before, about needing to wait for your heart to heal?'' he asked her, uncertain of her answer.

Liz laughed. She leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye, told him ''Shawn, I've told you the truth. Max broke my heart, shattered my dreams and got another girl pregnant. If I was with any guy now, I would be unfair on them. They would be a rebound and Maria would kill me if I hurt you like that. Do you understand now?''

He nodded, unhappily. ''Yeah, I get it. I don't like it but I respect it. It is your choice. What about Guerin?'' At the look of deep interest on her face, he sighed deeply. ''I am an idiot, you love him. You only held back out of loyalty, didn't you?'' She nodded, sighing ruefully, ''Yes. I do love him but I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet and he does understand that. However given the choice, it'll be him. Is that ok?'' Shawn sighed, he'd known he'd lost. Shrugging, he said finally ''Yes, it's fine.'' ''Friends?'' she asked, holding her hand out, ''Friends'' he agreed. They shared a smile. Looking at her work for school spread out, he whistled. ''That is a lot of work. Let me guess- you're trying for Harvard.'' She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear

''Actually it's better than that, I've been offered a deal by them. I work as hard as I can and I'll get an interview after graduation.'' She grinned when his jaw dropped. Shawn pulled her into a hug ''Congratulations Parker, you'll get in. How can I help?'' Her hand covered her work, ''AP Science would be great, I'm stuck.'' At his face, she laughed, ''As you're the graduate, you can help me. Come on, take a seat'', patting the chair next to her. Shawn took his seat and they got to work.

Michael had been listening into their conversation and knew he'd been right to trust her. 'Damn, she loved him enough now to let Shawn down early. He couldn't quite believe that but it was true. Liz Parker really did love him, even if she wasn't ready to act on it yet.' He smirked at the memory of that kiss. 'Still, when he had made her lose control, damn, she had melted. She wasn't plain, she was a wild fire and soon he wouldn't be able to get enough.' He walked on, happy in his choice to give his heart to her.

A few hours later, he walked into the staff lounge and saw her sat with Kyle. With a smirk, he walked up to her, pulled her to her feet and kissed her. Leaving her dazed, she asked ''What was that for?'' ''Letting Shawn down gently'', he shrugged, smirk firmly in place. It was Kyle's silence that warned him first before Liz had shoved him backwards, hurt written all over her face, ''You listened in! I thought you trusted me!'' Michael groaned, his hands up, ''I do trust you. It was Shawn I didn't trust.'' Her face dropped in realisation. ''Oh! I'm sorry, I'm an idiot for thinking that!''. Her voice gave her away.

She was on the verge of beating herself up. Kyle wondered how Michael would handle an extremely sorry Liz. He didn't need to worry. Michael had it covered. He had brought her hands into his, bringing her forward into him and simply told her to stop. ''It's okay. I get it. You were so used to Max treating you like that that you reacted as you would have done to him'', smoothing her hair behind her ear ''But that's not fair to you'' she whispered to him.

She wanted him to understand she knew it too. He did but she had been treated badly. He got it. ''I said _it's ok_. Trust me on that, OK?'' She nodded, her ''OK'' was so quiet he barely heard it. He privately swore at Maxwell in his head, bring his arms around her into a tight hug, full of forgiveness. 'Thank you' was her quiet reply. She'd been quiet for too long for his liking. He needed his fiery brunette back. He mentally kissed her to bring her out of it, leaving her gasping. 'Better.' He smirked, seating her next to him.

He turned to a surprised Kyle, stretching his arm around his girl's back, settling her against him, asking him ''So what were you two talking about?'' Kyle still couldn't believe his eyes. Michael Guerin had just handled an upset Liz successfully and had left her smiling. He blinked at that. He answered ''Harvard. Liz was just telling me about the deal they offered her. I know she'll get in.'' His tone was full of his confidence he had in her.

Liz cautiously spoke up next to him. ''I have some news that affects all of us, even the others.'' Her voice was full of worry. The two friends turned to her in surprise, Michael's arm tightening around her,''What is it? What's wrong?'', his tone was unsure. Kyle's face reflected it. ''I've had a dream of the future, we're all on the run and I don't know how to stop it.'' She was scared. ''You're in the dream too.'' Kyle stated. Liz nodded and both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Michael brought her into a proper hug, whispering in her ear ''Thank goodness for that.'' She didn't have the heart to say it was one possible future, she had also dreamt she wasn't there at all in another. That was scary. She sank into Michael's embrace. Safe. Kyle quietly took out his camera and took a photo, smiling. He had a feeling things between these two would be okay in the end.

When Michael had finally come away to sit back on the sofa, Kyle gave her an equally huge hug of relief. ''I'm glad'' he stated, kissing her forehead, then thought about what she said. ''On the run, even me?'' She nodded, biting her lip. He looked at Michael, concerned. ''How do we stop it?'' He shrugged, noting Liz hadn't answered. That worried him. Michael exchanged concerned looks with him over her silence, each knowing she was thinking. It was what she was thinking that concerned them.

They were startled when she _did_ answer. ''It's the FBI, it must be. Something must have happened in the run up to that dream to lead them right to us but what?'', her voice lost in thought. She knew that Mr Evans had tried to do an investigation and Tess was gone- _Tess_. Liz turned pale at that thought. Shaking her head, she thought some more.

She decided it was time to voice her thoughts. She just didn't know how well they would be taken.

''Remember the special agent Topolsky, the others nodded, what if she was followed and we have been followed since, they just don't have the proof they need yet or think we're a big enough threat. Whatever happens, it's big enough to get their attention, through Mr Evans attempt at an investigation with maybe a way to get proof and you have us on the run from the FBI in order to save our lives. Does anyone want that?''

Eyes wide, Kyle shook his head. It was predictably Michael who said ''HELL NO!''. He was mad at the thought of it. Then Kyle remembered the spy camera. ''I think Liz is right, how else would that camera be placed inMichael's place. Topolsky put it there, didn't she?'' Michael nodded, unsure of his answer. He shook his head. ''No, she didn't. Damn Liz, you're right. Remember those plain cars?'' Kyle and Liz paled. ''Crap.'' It was Kyle. Liz was shaking. 'This was all her fault. If Max hadn't healed her.. then.'

Michael turned in her direction at that thought. 'STOP THINKING THAT!'. Out loud, he said ''We need you thinking clearly, not blaming yourself.'' Liz nodded, chewing her lip as she thought. 'The FBI's Special Unit was in town, yet hadn't done anything as they hadn't made a threat to them yet. A threat would be invasion or an act of war. An explosion maybe... she was hit by a vision of herself and Tess and a government base blowing up, there was a mind warp getting through guards- hiding the thought, she knew a mind warp would keep her alive and safe at Metachem. She could do it.'

Sitting down with a thump, she got her feelings from the vision under control- one thing was for sure. 'Tess would be returning probably with her son _but when?_ ' The others had noticed her actions and her quietness. She knew something bad, bad enough to scare her into being quiet. Neither of them liked it. Kyle knelt in front of her, ''Liz talk to me please?'' ''What did you see?'' Michael had joined him. Extending her hand to him, she said ''I'll show you what happens.'' She was white. Unnerved, he took her hand and was bombarded with images of guards, Tess, a baby, Liz driving Tess past guards under a mind warp and finally both of them outside an army base, Tess blowing it up.

He came out of the vision- mad, angry and shaken. Tess would be coming back, Alex's murderer and from what he had just seen, Liz would be driving her to her death by choice it seemed. He tried to control his anger at the risk taken by Liz in the vision. Taking her by the shoulders, he asked quietly ''What would you be thinking to do THAT?'' Liz shook her head.

''I don't know.'' She was trying not to cry. Kyle wanted to see the vision too. Hesitantly, he asked ''Can I see the vision too?'' Michael looked at Liz's reaction, there was NO WAY she wanted Kyle to see her future part in someone else's death. She hated that thought. He had an idea. 'Just show him Tess.' 'NO!' her voice was full of fear, it wasn't from the vision but something else. It terrified her. Then she had a moment of calm. 'The van. It leads from graduation.' Focusing, she thought of what she could show Kyle. 'Metachem. Show him that.' Her thoughts were steady. Too steady for his liking. Autopilot. Damn. Controlling her fear and putting others first again.

She put her hand out to Kyle with the vision in mind. ''Open your mind, close any doors on any thoughts you want hidden and I'll show you.'' He did as she said and visions of Metachem filled his mind. ''Got it. Thank you.'' Her voice was weary ''You're welcome.'' She sagged against Michael. She'd used too much energy up.

''So what is the plan?'' Kyle was awed. Michael answered for a mentally tired Liz, aware she had used her power for the first time with someone else voluntarily. ''The plan is to pin every alien act we've done on Tess when she returns and make her leave town. The Special Unit can follow her. Also check Is's room for any recording equipment. It'll be justice for Alex. Liz agreed with him. Then Kyle mentioned the baby. ''What about Max's son?'' Liz froze, her feelings about that flooding Michael. That had _REALLY_ hurt her when _THAT_ had happened. He glared at Kyle, who noticing her face, immediately said ''sorry.''


	11. Chapter 11- The Dream Plain

A/N- The wildfire line is inspired by another Polar writer. Only 11 chapters left to go now.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Liz caught up completely with her school work, even going into extra studies for extra credit while she could. She was determined to be accepted into Harvard. Michael was balancing school and his jobs well and Kyle was working as usual in the garage.

Liz had been having some new dreams- she knew unless they were very careful, no matter what happened, they would end up on the run. She was thinking this over on her balcony when Shawn called up to her for permission to come up. She gave it. Michael had been walking past when he saw Shawn climb up. He shrugged, knowing Shawn was Liz's friend and Liz loved him, he knew he had nothing to worry about. He carried on walking, then stopped, hidden from her view, wondering what she'd said.

Liz had known he'd been there, relaxing when he walked on, knowing Michael trusted her enough to leave her with Shawn alone as friends.

Shawn checked her over, sitting down on the spare chair, leaning back he commented ''You look better.'' ''I feel better.'' ''Did you mean what you said before, about needing to wait for your heart to heal?'' he asked her, uncertain of her answer.

Liz laughed. She leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye, told him ''Shawn, I've told you the truth. Max broke my heart, shattered my dreams and got another girl pregnant. If I was with any guy now, I would be unfair on them. They would be a rebound and Maria would kill me if I hurt you like that. Do you understand now?''

He nodded, unhappily. ''Yeah, I get it. I don't like it but I respect it. It is your choice. What about Guerin?'' At the look of deep interest on her face, he sighed deeply. ''I am an idiot, you love him. You only held back out of loyalty, didn't you?'' She nodded, sighing ruefully, ''Yes. I do love him but I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet and he does understand that. However given the choice, it'll be him. Is that ok?'' Shawn sighed, he'd known he'd lost. Shrugging, he said finally ''Yes, it's fine.'' ''Friends?'' she asked, holding her hand out, ''Friends'' he agreed. They shared a smile. Looking at her work for school spread out, he whistled. ''That is a lot of work. Let me guess- you're trying for Harvard.'' She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear

''Actually it's better than that, I've been offered a deal by them. I work as hard as I can and I'll get an interview after graduation.'' She grinned when his jaw dropped. Shawn pulled her into a hug ''Congratulations Parker, you'll get in. How can I help?'' Her hand covered her work, ''AP Science would be great, I'm stuck.'' At his face, she laughed, ''As you're the graduate, you can help me. Come on, take a seat'', patting the chair next to her. Shawn took his seat and they got to work.

Michael had been listening into their conversation and knew he'd been right to trust her. 'Damn, she loved him enough now to let Shawn down early. He couldn't quite believe that but it was true. Liz Parker really did love him, even if she wasn't ready to act on it yet.' He smirked at the memory of that kiss. 'Still, when he had made her lose control, damn, she had melted. She wasn't plain, she was a wild fire and soon he wouldn't be able to get enough.' He walked on, happy in his choice to give his heart to her.

A few hours later, he walked into the staff lounge and saw her sat with Kyle. With a smirk, he walked up to her, pulled her to her feet and kissed her. Leaving her dazed, she asked ''What was that for?'' ''Letting Shawn down gently'', he shrugged, smirk firmly in place. It was Kyle's silence that warned him first before Liz had shoved him backwards, hurt written all over her face, ''You listened in! I thought you trusted me!'' Michael groaned, his hands up, ''I do trust you. It was Shawn I didn't trust.'' Her face dropped in realisation. ''Oh! I'm sorry, I'm an idiot for thinking that!''. Her voice gave her away.

She was on the verge of beating herself up. Kyle wondered how Michael would handle an extremely sorry Liz. He didn't need to worry. Michael had it covered. He had brought her hands into his, bringing her forward into him and simply told her to stop. ''It's okay. I get it. You were so used to Max treating you like that that you reacted as you would have done to him'', smoothing her hair behind her ear ''But that's not fair to you'' she whispered to him.

She wanted him to understand she knew it too. He did but she had been treated badly. He got it. ''I said _it's ok_. Trust me on that, OK?'' She nodded, her ''OK'' was so quiet he barely heard it. He privately swore at Maxwell in his head, bring his arms around her into a tight hug, full of forgiveness. 'Thank you' was her quiet reply. She'd been quiet for too long for his liking. He needed his fiery brunette back. He mentally kissed her to bring her out of it, leaving her gasping. 'Better.' He smirked, seating her next to him.

He turned to a surprised Kyle, stretching his arm around his girl's back, settling her against him, asking him ''So what were you two talking about?'' Kyle still couldn't believe his eyes. Michael Guerin had just handled an upset Liz successfully and had left her smiling. He blinked at that. He answered ''Harvard. Liz was just telling me about the deal they offered her. I know she'll get in.'' His tone was full of his confidence he had in her.

Liz cautiously spoke up next to him. ''I have some news that affects all of us, even the others.'' Her voice was full of worry. The two friends turned to her in surprise, Michael's arm tightening around her,''What is it? What's wrong?'', his tone was unsure. Kyle's face reflected it. ''I've had a dream of the future, we're all on the run and I don't know how to stop it.'' She was scared. ''You're in the dream too.'' Kyle stated. Liz nodded and both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Michael brought her into a proper hug, whispering in her ear ''Thank goodness for that.'' She didn't have the heart to say it was one possible future, she had also dreamt she wasn't there at all in another. That was scary. She sank into Michael's embrace. Safe. Kyle quietly took out his camera and took a photo, smiling. He had a feeling things between these two would be okay in the end.

When Michael had finally come away to sit back on the sofa, Kyle gave her an equally huge hug of relief. ''I'm glad'' he stated, kissing her forehead, then thought about what she said. ''On the run, even me?'' She nodded, biting her lip. He looked at Michael, concerned. ''How do we stop it?'' He shrugged, noting Liz hadn't answered. That worried him. Michael exchanged concerned looks with him over her silence, each knowing she was thinking. It was what she was thinking that concerned them.

They were startled when she _did_ answer. ''It's the FBI, it must be. Something must have happened in the run up to that dream to lead them right to us but what?'', her voice lost in thought. She knew that Mr Evans had tried to do an investigation and Tess was gone- _Tess_. Liz turned pale at that thought. Shaking her head, she thought some more.

She decided it was time to voice her thoughts. She just didn't know how well they would be taken.

''Remember the special agent Topolsky, the others nodded, what if she was followed and we have been followed since, they just don't have the proof they need yet or think we're a big enough threat. Whatever happens, it's big enough to get their attention, through Mr Evans attempt at an investigation with maybe a way to get proof and you have us on the run from the FBI in order to save our lives. Does anyone want that?''

Eyes wide, Kyle shook his head. It was predictably Michael who said ''HELL NO!''. He was mad at the thought of it. Then Kyle remembered the spy camera. ''I think Liz is right, how else would that camera be placed inMichael's place. Topolsky put it there, didn't she?'' Michael nodded, unsure of his answer. He shook his head. ''No, she didn't. Damn Liz, you're right. Remember those plain cars?'' Kyle and Liz paled. ''Crap.'' It was Kyle. Liz was shaking. 'This was all her fault. If Max hadn't healed her.. then.'

Michael turned in her direction at that thought. 'STOP THINKING THAT!'. Out loud, he said ''We need you thinking clearly, not blaming yourself.'' Liz nodded, chewing her lip as she thought. 'The FBI's Special Unit was in town, yet hadn't done anything as they hadn't made a threat to them yet. A threat would be invasion or an act of war. An explosion maybe... she was hit by a vision of herself and Tess and a government base blowing up, there was a mind warp getting through guards- hiding the thought, she knew a mind warp would keep her alive and safe at Metachem. She could do it.'

Sitting down with a thump, she got her feelings from the vision under control- one thing was for sure. 'Tess would be returning probably with her son _but when?_ ' The others had noticed her actions and her quietness. She knew something bad, bad enough to scare her into being quiet. Neither of them liked it. Kyle knelt in front of her, ''Liz talk to me please?'' ''What did you see?'' Michael had joined him. Extending her hand to him, she said ''I'll show you what happens.'' She was white. Unnerved, he took her hand and was bombarded with images of guards, Tess, a baby, Liz driving Tess past guards under a mind warp and finally both of them outside an army base, Tess blowing it up.

He came out of the vision- mad, angry and shaken. Tess would be coming back, Alex's murderer and from what he had just seen, Liz would be driving her to her death by choice it seemed. He tried to control his anger at the risk taken by Liz in the vision. Taking her by the shoulders, he asked quietly ''What would you be thinking to do THAT?'' Liz shook her head.

''I don't know.'' She was trying not to cry. Kyle wanted to see the vision too. Hesitantly, he asked ''Can I see the vision too?'' Michael looked at Liz's reaction, there was NO WAY she wanted Kyle to see her future part in someone else's death. She hated that thought. He had an idea. 'Just show him Tess.' 'NO!' her voice was full of fear, it wasn't from the vision but something else. It terrified her. Then she had a moment of calm. 'The van. It leads from graduation.' Focusing, she thought of what she could show Kyle. 'Metachem. Show him that.' Her thoughts were steady. Too steady for his liking. Autopilot. Damn. Controlling her fear and putting others first again.

She put her hand out to Kyle with the vision in mind. ''Open your mind, close any doors on any thoughts you want hidden and I'll show you.'' He did as she said and visions of Metachem filled his mind. ''Got it. Thank you.'' Her voice was weary ''You're welcome.'' She sagged against Michael. She'd used too much energy up.

''So what is the plan?'' Kyle was awed. Michael answered for a mentally tired Liz, aware she had used her power for the first time with someone else voluntarily. ''The plan is to pin every alien act we've done on Tess when she returns and make her leave town. The Special Unit can follow her. Also check Is's room for any recording equipment. It'll be justice for Alex. Liz agreed with him. Then Kyle mentioned the baby. ''What about Max's son?'' Liz froze, her feelings about that flooding Michael. That had _REALLY_ hurt her when _THAT_ had happened. He glared at Kyle, who noticing her face, immediately said ''sorry.''


	12. Chapter 12- Monk

Michael was on duty at Metachem. Both were quiet- Michael was half asleep, Monk balancing a pen on his chin. He woke up Michael to show him. He stirred, seeing what Monk was doing. ''You woke me up for that.'' Monk shrugged, ''I'm bored. I needed to do something. So what happened with your hand?'' Michael took the plaster off and put in it the bin. ''I got my hand caught on a splinter making out with my girlfriend.'' ''Maria is ok then?'' He shook his head, ''I'm not with Maria now, I'm with Liz, her best friend. We have Maria's permission.'' ''Liz as in Liz and Max Liz?''.

Michael itched his eyebrow. ''They broke up. It turns out Liz and I have liked each other for a while but neither of us knew it was mutual until the last week or so.'' Monk was surprised, ''Ok. Are you both happy?'' He grinned, ''Yes.'' Monk grinned back ''Good.'' It was then they noticed an alarm. They turned to each other, Michael said he'd check the cameras and Monk said he'd check the doors.

Monk left and reported all clear on the radio. Then the power went and he heard Monk say there was someone there over the radio, he asked where but Monk couldn't see them, then there was a gun shot sound and then silence. ''Help'' Monk called over the radio and he said he'd get there soon. He found Monk lying on the floor, dying but despite trying to heal him with the combined healing of him and Liz, it didn't work. He took a deep breath, his grief was over powering. He just cried instead. Liz was aware of his grief.

'Michael, what's happened?'' she asked alarmed, her tone full of concern. 'Monk's dead, he's been shot. Can you try and heal him with me please?', he pleaded. 'Of course' was her immediate reply, full of love, as she sent her healing ability through their link to him. 'Thanks.' He focused her energy with his and Monk glowed before his chest rose and sank.

He was still badly hurt but alive. He let go of the energy and sent it back to her. 'Thank you, it worked. He's alive but badly injured.' Liz was relieved. 'I'm glad', her voice full of relief, letting her power resettle into herself. 'Call me later. I love you.' He had dialed 999 when she replied to him. 'I will, I love you too.' With that, Liz was gone and he had an ambulance arrange to get Monk. The gunman watched. The guard Michael Guerin had healed his friend but there was nothing in his blood work to say he was the healer, he'd had help. Now they needed to get the help to come in. He quietly left.

Michael called Monk's family to meet him at the hospital and then got back to work shaken before he was relieved of duty by another staff member. He got home to find Liz by the door with a decaf coffee and a smile. He shook his head in wonder. There was no pushing from her, no demands for attention, just her standing by his door with a coffee and nothing more.

As he walked towards her, she held out the coffee. ''It's decaf, so you can get over the shock of tonight and sleep. It'll help.'' Smiling as he took it, she simply said ''I'll leave you to it for tonight, give you some space. Call me in the morning. I'm glad your friend has a chance now.'' She kissed his cheek, wishing him a good night and an I love you, before turning to leave.

''Stay.'' His voice was a quiet request. Liz paused, chewing her lip in thought. She took a deep breath and turned. With a gentle smile on her face, she held his free hand. ''I can't, I sneaked out to check you were okay. My dad will have a fit if I'm not home tonight. However, we always have our dream plain to share together. I'll take a rain check on the invitation though. Thank you.'' She brushed his hair out of his eyes. ''Is that ok?'' He nodded, carefully sweeping her up into an understanding hug. ''Thank you.'' He was heartfelt in his thanks to her, whispering in her ear ''I love you too.'' She left him that night with a smile on his next day, he was glad of the good night sleep. He had given his report in person and immediately recognised the lady at the top of the table, she linked into Max dying and Liz and Maria being in danger. She led to everything happening from this point on. It was time to bring Jim Valenti in. When asked about Monk, he said ''Monk is critically injured but alive in hospital.'' ''Thank you Mr Guerin, we'll take it from here'' she told him, getting up and leaving.

Michael immediately went to the Valenti's, calling Liz on the way to meet him there. She needed to know about this. It still affected her life. Liz meet him there. Thank goodness it was a free period at school. She'd had a gut feeling last night that her plan was about to happen, Michael calling her here confirmed it. Michael looked worried. ''The investigation is about to start and it's to do with Monk, isn't it.'' It was a stated fact. He nodded. She bit her lip, then set her shoulders. ''Let's get started then.'' She knocked the door.

Kyle answered it. From the looks on their faces, he knew everything that had mentioned about an investigation with Metachem was about to happen. It was time to bring in his dad. That meant Liz was officially in danger right now. It was the only way to explain in his mind why she was here. ''Come in.'' At Michael's nod, Liz explained when they were all sat down with Jim.

''We need your help. Nearly two weeks ago now, I found out I have developed powers. One of my powers is visions of the future. The night I was going to leave Roswell, I went for a walk and saw Michael. Somehow while we talked, our power connected, linking together and we both got visions of the future. They were of the same events. These events we feel are about to start and lives are in danger, including mine. Max, Maria, Isabel and Jesse would have all been affected, so Michael and I made sure they each took a break from Roswell that night.'' She held Michael's had wondered what was going on and nodded. Michael took over. ''Last night, when I was at work with Monk, Monk got shot. He almost died completely. Liz can heal as one of her gifts and at my request, sent her healing energy through our linked power to me and together- he squeezed her hand-we got him breathing again but still injured. He's in hospital now.'' Itching his eyebrow, he continued.

''The thing is, in the visions we saw, you go into Metachem with me to investigate what happened to Monk and you get captured. We also find evidence I've been studied and they have my file and Liz's uniform from the shooting. I get out, you don't. When Max, Is and I go in to rescue you, you get shot and Max heals you. He gets captured and somehow is killed. You get out alive.'' Jim sat back in shock at what he'd been told but knew there was more to come.

He sighed. ''What does this lead to?'' he asked, unsure of the answer. Liz answered shakily ''Originally Max was still here. He would have got stuck in the guy's head somehow and since Max can't keep _me_ out of his head, the guy he would be in would go crazy. He wouldn't want witnesses probably. I was meant to be at the academy. He would have been looking for me, looking like Max and would find Maria, half strangling her when I would have walked in.'' She shook.

''Eventually, I would have been cornered by him and thrown through a window 6 levels up, nearly killing me. In the vision, I was saved by Max's power forming a net for me. The guy who wanted me dead and Max, died, I brought Max back to life and that was that.'' She finished, her head in her hands as flashes of her own death went through her mind. Michael immediately brought her into his arms, knowing how hard that had been to say. Kyle and Jim exchanged concerned looks. This wasn't good. Liz was struggling. What she _hadn't_ said was since Max healed, she did too. Kyle asked ''What will happen now? With Is, Maria, Jesse and Max gone, surely Liz is safe.'' Liz sighed. ''That's not how it works. Events have a way of rearranging themselves. Max would have died and a man lived. That means they were after some thing important or someone. Max got singled out. I don't quite know why yet.'' She was frustrated at herself.

Raising an eyebrow at her tone and at surprise of what she had just said, Michael spoke up. ''We have a plan. We need a way in. Can you see if you can apply for a security job with Metachem, Valenti? You should be able to. If you can, then I go in with you and someone else to investigate. Once we're in, we take it from there. The third guy with us can act as a look out to help ensure we ALL get out. One last thing- the third person can't be Kyle or Liz or any others of the group.'' Michael was firm about THAT detail.

Both Valenti's nodded their agreement to the plan, Jim agreeing to look into applying for the head of security job. Liz was silent. She had just privately realised how she could potentially be killed. Whoever was studying Michael was looking for a healer, which was why Monk was shot. They were looking to see if he could heal. As he had struggled and then had help from her, she would take Max's place as healer instead, meaning if she was caught, she would die in his place and Michael would take hers.

She felt sick. In order to do her plan, she would _have_ to go in using a mind warp to _not_ get caught. This was a nightmare.

It was Kyle who first noticed her silence and he nudged Michael, looking down at a frozen Liz, who had gone white with shock and had fainted. Jim noticed his action, asking ''Is she ok?'' in concern. Michael looked at her and shook her shoulder. Brushing his hand over her head, he realised something had become too much for her to handle and she'd fainted from shock. Breathing a relieved sigh, he told them both she'd fainted.''Why?'' Kyle asked him in alarm. ''She's seen the potential truth of her own possible death and unsurprisingly, couldn't handle it and fainted, I'm guessing'' he said, worried about her. He tried to wake her up with a mental nudge of 'Wake up''. It worked. Liz stirred, groaning. Michael kept her where she was. Leaning her head against him, she asked ''What happened?'' Kyle answered with surprise ''you fainted!''.

With a muttered ''bloody hell, what time is it? My free period ends soon, I've _got_ to get back to school. Harvard _is_ on the line'', getting ready to move off Michael's chest. He of course refused to let her. ''I'm sure that they won't mind you having some time off this close to graduating, now stay put!'' With a huffed ''fine!'', she did as she was told.

''Jim, would you mind calling my dad please to let him know where I am and I'm not feeling too well, so I'll be back in school later and will catch up on what I missed? Kyle, when you do go into school today, can you let my teachers know please? I have the funniest feeling I won't be moving for a while.'' Both nodded with replies of ''Sure.'' Michael just watched with a growing smirk of triumph. She elbowed him. ''Stop that! Now you promised me you would teach me what you know of mind warps, so teach me.'' She was back to being herself again but she had been shaken. There was still a slight tremor in her voice.

'Not until the shock is gone completely. Rest first.' She nodded, then sank against him. A cup of tea was put in front of her. She smiled her thanks, sitting up with support to drink it. Jim finally asked the question that was bugging him. ''What about Maria?'' ''Oh! We never said! Michael and I are a couple now. Maria's fine with it and I broke up with Max 10 days ago.'' Jim's look of 'WHAT!' was priceless. He grinned. ''I'm glad you're both happy.'' They grinned back at him. Michael kissed her hair. 'Now drink your tea. THEN training.' She was ready to go back to school with Kyle. Michael was staying to work with Jim, who was applying for the job. Kyle was testing her mind warp skills with a simple test of making him see a cat instead of her. She had inverted it, so it worked on everyone. Even on Michael, who hadn't quite believed his eyes at her skills. She'd grinned at that. Her powers didn't scare her anymore. She was past her fear.

With that, they left for school and caught up easily. Jim had good news. He'd got evidence he'd needed from the crime scene and he'd been accepted and started that night. The plan was on for that night.

Michael had a half day, so joined Kyle and Liz in school later that afternoon after getting a call from Steve, who asked to help in any investigation. He granted it. They had the third person. He grinned telling them that after school had finished. Kyle would be at home and Liz at the Crash Down. Everything was set when Michael left Liz that night with an ''I love you, be safe'' said to each other.


End file.
